


The Fell Winter

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle-earth is in the middle of the harshest winter ever known, and Erestor is suffering from the cold. A small child and a golden warrior warm his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Posted: February 24, 2006  
Title: The Fell Winter  
Disclaimer: Not mine. The great Master Tolkien's estate owns everything else. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.  
Timeline: The Fell Winter, T.A. 2911-2912  
Warnings: AU. Complete disregard for canon, JRRT's timelines (although the years of The Fell Winter are accurate), and the fact that only the peredhil of Elrond's lineage got to choose between human and elf. Lots of fluff.  
Beta: Patricia and Lady Mirfain - Thank you Gwathil. 

Erestor was freezing. Even though Imladris was buried in one of the harshest winters he had ever known, he shouldn't be this cold. His desk was sitting directly in front of the roaring fireplace, and his too-thin body was wrapped in furs, and still his hands and feet felt like blocks of ice. Each year for the past five years he had felt the cold more and more. Elrond had tried every concoction he could think of, and nothing helped. Erestor wondered sadly if he would survive this winter. Or if anyone other than the children and healers would notice if he didn't.

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel entered Elrond's office and found his lord staring absentmindedly out of the window at the heavy snowfall. After calling Elrond's name two or three times and getting no response, Glorfindel walked over and touched his shoulder. "Elrond, are you well?"

Elrond jumped, startled. "Oh, Glorfindel. Forgive me, I was thinking about a problem."

"Is something wrong?" Glorfindel asked, concerned.

"Yes," Elrond nodded. "It is Erestor. I do not know what to do to help my old friend, and I fear for him this winter."

"What is wrong with Erestor? He cannot be ill....we elves do not become ill." 

Elrond shook his head. "I cannot understand it. For the past five years he has suffered from the cold weather, but this year it is much worse. I have tried everything I can think of, and nothing helps. He is in his office, working in front of the fire, wrapped in furs, and shivering."

"For five years?" Glorfindel was shocked, and felt more than just a little guilty for never noticing. "I should have noticed, Elrond. I never noticed a thing."

"You should not feel guilty, Glorfindel," Elrond sighed. "You and Erestor do not come into contact all that much, except for meetings, and he manages to cover it up then. You spend most of your time in the barracks, and he in his office. He has not been coming to dinner in the hall; he prefers to stay in his rooms or his office where he can be warmer."

"I thought he was just working - like he always is. I never even paid attention." Glorfindel flopped down in a chair across from Elrond. 

"He doesn't always work," Elrond said. "Did you really think I would allow my chief councilor to work hours like that?"

"I never really thought about it, I suppose," Glorfindel responded, mortified. "It just always seemed that he was. It's what everyone thinks. He doesn't associate much with other elves or come to the Hall of Fire with everyone after dinner. What does he do if he isn't working?"

"No, he doesn't take the time to make many friends, not because he doesn't care or doesn't want to, but because he sees a need elsewhere to devote himself to. You know we have a constant influx of wounded and ill human men, women and children into the healing halls, I suppose? He spends most of his spare time housing their families, making sure they have enough food and clothing, entertaining and caring for the children whose parents are ill, visiting and reading to those who are by themselves, teaching the older children to read and write, and even teaching some of the adults." Elrond sighed. "He has never wanted anyone to know much about it. Very few elves outside of the healers know how good-hearted Erestor is. I have known him to sit up with a sick child all night on many occasions, work the following day without rest, and then sit up with the child all night again. I usually have to order him to take some rest if we have a sick child in the halls."

Glorfindel rose and paced the room. "Does no one help him?"

Elrond nodded. "Of course. Nearly everyone here does in one way or another. Celebrian and the other ladies tirelessly make clothing and blankets for them, the cooks prepare food, our carpenters build shelters for them, many work in the greenhouses to ensure we always have the healing herbs and food we need, and I work in the healing halls several hours a day. Even you, Glorfindel, you protect this valley and keep it a safe haven. Erestor is the only one, however, who devotes such time to them - especially the children. They are his passion." 

To say Glorfindel was shocked was an understatement. When he had first arrived in Imladris, he had been attracted to the beautiful councilor, but Erestor's lack of response had made him suppress his desires and move on. Not that he'd ever "moved on" to anyone else. He had simply constructed a wall of frozen ice around his heart at Erestor's perceived rejection, and buried himself in his work. Now he realized part of what had initially drawn him to Erestor - and it wasn't just his beauty. It was Erestor's shining inner goodness and kindness. Erestor had never rebuffed him - he simply hadn't pursued the returned balrog slayer as so many others had done. What Glorfindel had assumed was coldness and lack of interest on Erestor's part was really a lack of time for trivial social gatherings when he was needed to help elsewhere. He felt the ice around his heart begin to crack. "I feel so guilty for misjudging him...for not noticing. I shut him out - blinded myself to what was going on because I assumed he wasn't interested in anyone or anything other than his work. I was a fool."

"I do not know what to do to help him, Glorfindel. It tears my heart out to see him suffer, knowing I can do nothing."

"Five years, you say? Why five years? What changed five years ago to make him to susceptible to the cold?" Glorfindel stopped pacing and looked at Elrond.

"Nothing happened that I am aware of," Elrond said, shaking his head. 

Glorfindel resumed pacing, and Elrond resumed thinking. After several minutes had passed, Elrond stood suddenly. "No. It cannot be that simple," he said quietly, almost to himself. 

"What? What did you think of?" Glorfindel said.

Elrond sat back down and stared at his captain. "Five years ago I married Celebrian. I began spending most of my evenings with her instead of Erestor. Could it be because he is....lonely? He gets close to those in the healing halls, but then they leave, or die, and it starts all over with new ones. And then *they* leave, or die. He does not spend time any longer with other elves just for companionship." 

Glorfindel thought of the human graveyard hidden in a sheltered corner of Imladris. There were always fresh graves there. "How much of his heart breaks each time someone he had devoted himself to dies or leaves?" Glorfindel said, as more of the ice around his heart cracked. "With no close companion to share his heartbreak with, how does he manage? With no one to strengthen him, how can he keep doing it? All those fresh graves, all the graves of the children, and no one to show him that they care." 

Tears began to pool in Elrond's eyes. "It is all my fault. I abandoned him except for work after I married. How could I do that to him? How could I just send him to rest, thinking that was all he would need, without considering what it was doing to him?"

Glorfindel walked over to Elrond and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were not to know, Elrond. It is right that you spend time with your wife." Another crack. "Perhaps, if I...I want to try, Elrond. It is the least I can do, after misjudging him so badly." Glorfindel stopped for a moment, and the icy wall crumbled. "No. It is more than that. I *want* to be that companion for him." 

"But why? You hardly know him." Elrond stared at Glorfindel, puzzled. 

"I have wanted to be a companion - a friend, and perhaps even more to him ever since the moment I arrived here and first saw him. I tried for a little while, but he never seemed to have time for me....always turned down my offers to dine with me. So I gave up and stopped pursuing him. I thought he didn't care. I could have been there for him, Elrond. I should have discovered more - found out what was going on instead of just closing myself off from him and burying myself in my work. I want to do this. I have to try - for both of us."

Elrond simply nodded.

~~~*~~~

Erestor finished his work as quickly as he could, and then hurried through the cold halls to the healing house, pulling the heavy furs around his body and trying not to shiver. He couldn't give in to the cold now. Sarah needed him - and her brother. He had to find a good family for them when her brother was healed. Entering the healing house, he saw one of the younger female healers named Taurien trying to comfort the crying child, to no avail. Sarah fussed and sobbed, thrashing about in the healer's arms. 

Seeing Erestor enter, the healer breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, little one. Here is your Erestor, come to visit you."

Sarah's little arms immediately reached out to Erestor, and her dark, tear-filled eyes pulled at his heart. "Did you miss me, my little darkling?" Erestor asked, taking the child who appeared to be about five years old from the healer and kissing the dark head he held against his chest. Carrying the child to a rocking chair, he sat and cradled her in his lap, wrapping the furs around them both. Gently stroking the long, dark, softly curling hair, he whispered, "Everything is all right now, little one. I wish I could bring your parents back, sweetheart, but I'm here now. I've got you." For the first time that day he wasn't positively freezing.

"Erestor," the little one whimpered, curling a small first into Erestor's robe. 

Unseen by the councilor, someone watched from the shadows as Erestor comforted the child, singing to her softly. Glorfindel motioned the young healer Taurien over and whispered, "Tell me about that child."

"The harsh winter has driven the wild wargs down from the mountains in search of food, my lord," Taurien answered. "Sarah's village was attacked and her parents killed defending their children. Her older brother was severely injured. We are amazed that he has survived and is healing. Sarah was not hurt, but the poor little thing was very traumatized and has hardly spoken, except to say Lord Erestor's name and a few other short words."

"What will happen to her?" Glorfindel asked.

"Lord Erestor will find a good family for her and her brother with a human couple who lost their children or have none. He always does. That is why she is still here - he does not want her to be separated from her brother until he can find them a home together. He spends every moment he can with her and has become very attached to her. This one will be especially hard for him to lose. She really is a little dear. I sometimes think he would like to keep her and raise her himself, but he knows it will be better for Sarah and her brother to have a mother and father. He loves her."

"Yes," Glorfindel said. "I can see that. Tell me, will Erestor stay here all night with her?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, my lord. He usually falls asleep in that rocker holding Sarah."

"That will not do. No wonder Erestor is so thin - he doesn't take the time to eat or care for himself. Tell me, has the child eaten her dinner, and can she be taken out of the healing house?"

"Yes, to both questions, my lord. We fed her a while ago, and there is no reason she has to stay here, as long as Lord Erestor is with her."

"Good," Glorfindel said. "I am going to take them both out of here and make sure Erestor eats and rests, which he will not do without her, it seems."

Taurien gifted Glorfindel with a beaming smile. "A wonderful idea, my lord. You might see if you can get the little one to eat more, too. She was a little fussy tonight without Lord Erestor, and did not eat much."

Glorfindel thanked the healer and went to Erestor. Kneeling in front of the rocking chair and leaning up to Sarah, he smiled at the child and said softly, "Hello, little one. My name is Glorfindel."

The child's eyes went wide as she stared at the golden lord. Reaching out, she grabbed a hank of golden hair in one hand and traced one of Glorfindel's pointed ears with the other. " Ada," she whispered, and threw her arms around Glorfindel's neck.


	2. Two

Glorfindel held the child and looked up at Erestor with shocked eyes.

Erestor's arms felt empty and the frost returned. Seeing the shocked look in Glorfindel's eyes, he shook his head, letting the golden elf know he didn't understand. Finally, a glimmer of what was happening occurred to him when he realized that the child had said " Ada" and not "Daddy". "Little one," he said gently "does Glorfindel look like your ada? Did he have golden hair like his, and ears like his?"

Sarah nodded against Glorfindel, and said again, " Ada."

"Did your mother call you Sarah, little one?" Erestor asked. The little dark head nodded against Glorfindel once more. "What did your ada call you, sweetheart?"

"Riniel." 

Erestor decided to press for more information. "And your brother? What did your mother call your brother?"

"David," Sarah said, loosening her hold on Glorfindel and turning to Erestor. " Ada called him Melveldir. He said our names were the same in his language as Nana's names for us." 

"Erestor," Glorfindel switched to Sindarin from the common tongue they had been speaking, "she speaks too well for a human child of her age, she called me " Ada", her father looked like me, and he said their elven names were in his language. The healers are amazed that her brother survived and is healing. She and her brother are peredhil (half-elves)." 

Speaking in perfect Sindarin, the child responded, " Ada called us his little peredhil."

Erestor's jaw dropped. Not only had Glorfindel's presence opened up the child's speech, but she spoke Sindarin. Quickly recovering, he continued in Sindarin and asked, "What did your nana call your ada, little one?"

"Anorion," Riniel answered, "and Nana's name was Miriam. I miss them, Erestor." Tears pooled in her eyes. "Can I see Melveldir? They won't let me see him."

Several of the healers had gathered around after they saw the child they knew as Sarah throw her arms around Glorfindel's neck. "We haven't wanted to upset her, my Lord. Her brother was very severely injured, and has not really been conscious. We have barely managed to get fluids into him every day." Taurien said.

"I don't care," Riniel said. "Please, can I see him? I want to see my brother."

"Riniel, sweetheart, how old are you?" Erestor asked. 

"Twelve," the child replied, wiping her eyes. "Melveldir is thirty."

The healers gasped. They had thought the wounded child was perhaps ten or eleven. "Peredhil, my lord?" Taurien asked. "I never would have guessed; their ears are perfectly human. No wonder Melveldir is healing so well. Oh, I am so glad we know his name now." 

"I think perhaps it would be best for Riniel if she could visit with her brother for a little while," Glorfindel said. When Erestor nodded in agreement, the warrior continued, "Then the two of you are coming with me so I can make sure you have a meal and rest, Erestor."

Erestor raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel. He wanted to ask why the golden lord would care all of a sudden, but that question would keep until they were not surrounded by healers. Erestor held his arms open for Riniel to move into them. The elfling patted Glorfindel's face, then moved back into the shelter of Erestor's arms. "Will you take us to Melveldir now please, Taurien? Lord Glorfindel is right; Riniel needs to see her brother." As he moved to stand, Erestor was surprised to feel Glorfindel's hand under his arm to help him up. Nodding his thanks to Glorfindel, he rose and the three of them followed as Taurien led them to Melveldir.

Entering her brother's room in Erestor's arms, Riniel let out a little sob as she saw Melveldir in his bed, unconscious and nearly covered in bandages. "I want to talk to him, Erestor, please?"

Erestor gently set the elfling on the bed next to her brother and watched as she tenderly patted his hand. "Please wake up, Vel. It's me, Rin." 

Glorfindel watched with tears in his eyes as Riniel leaned over and kissed her brother on the brow. "Wake up, brother. Nana and Ada are gone, and I miss you. Please wake up, Vel."

Taurien brought in a chair for Erestor to sit in and placed it next to the bed. "Please sit, Lord Erestor."

Erestor gave the healer a brief smile, then sat and took one of Melveldir's hands into his own. Bending his head down to the elfling's ear, he whispered. "Won't you wake for your sister, Vel? She needs you. We are caring for her, but she needs to know her brother will be well."

Elrond stood in the doorway watching. He had come to check on Erestor, and the healers had told him what had happened, including the fact that Sarah and her brother were really peredhil called Riniel and Melveldir. He entered the room and stood next to Erestor, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let me try, Erestor." 

Erestor stood and moved his chair out of way. Elrond moved closer to the bed and gently moved his hands over Melveldir's body. He finally rested a hand on Melveldir's brow, allowing his healing energy to pass into the elfling, then said, "Wake now, Melveldir. Come back to us. Come back to the light." 

The elfling's eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on Elrond. Feeling a little hand take his, he turned and saw his sister. "Rin." His voice was raspy. "Nana and Ada?"

Riniel shook her head, then dissolved into tears and laid her head on her brother's shoulder, sobbing. 

"I'll take care of you, Rin. We'll be all right," Melveldir said hoarsely as he wrapped his arm around his little sister. Looking up to Elrond with moist eyes, he asked, "Where are we?"

Elrond smiled down at the elfling who was bravely trying to keep from crying. "You are in Imladris, and I am Lord Elrond." Taurien brought a cup of tea and he took it from the young healer. Laying his hand on the sobbing Riniel, he said, "Will you let Erestor hold you again, little one, so I can give your brother some tea?" 

Riniel nodded, then sat up and held her arms out to Erestor. 

Erestor picked up the child and held her close. "It will be all right now, sweetheart. Lord Elrond will take care of Vel and heal him." He kissed the child on her cheek.

Riniel watched Elrond lift her brother's head and help him drink the tea. "Does it hurt bad, Vel?"

"No, not any more Rin. It just aches."

"Melveldir, did you know that I am a peredhel too?" Elrond asked. "Would you and your sister like to stay with us here in Imladris?"

Vel looked at his sister in Erestor's arms, at the big golden elf who looked so much like his father, and at Lord Elrond. This was a good place. Riniel would be safe here, and he knew even without his injuries he was too young to take good enough care of his sister. "Yes, please, Lord Elrond. When I am better, I can work. I'm good at taking care of horses and Ada taught me a lot about farming. I can work to repay you."

Elrond smiled. "When you are older you can choose whatever you would like to do, little one. You do not have to repay us. When you are better we will see about finishing your schooling first, all right?"

"You mean we can stay here and you don't want me to work for you?"

"You are peredhel, little one. You are an elf, and you are among elves now. We will take care of you," Elrond said gently. "Erestor is going to take care of Riniel until you are better, and then we will decide which of us you will live with and who will be responsible for you."

Erestor's decision was made in an instant. Here finally was a child he already loved dearly that he would not have to give up, and he was sure he would love her brother as well. "I will care for them, Elrond. They will live with me."

Elrond smiled. This could not be better for Erestor, and from what he could see of the children, he was sure they would be his friend's salvation from all his heartbreak. "Very well, Erestor, if it is all right with Riniel and Melveldir?"

"Is that all right with you, sweetheart?" Erestor asked Riniel. "Would you like to live with me?"

Riniel nodded and then looked at her brother. "Please say yes, Vel. You'll like Erestor. Really you will. He's so nice, and he reads me stories and everything."

"All right, Rin. Yes," Vel answered, mainly because he saw how Erestor cared about Riniel. "Thank you, Erestor. Thank you for taking care of Rin for me."

"You do not have to thank me, little one. Just get well for us," Erestor said, smiling at the elfling. 

Melveldir sighed and closed his eyes. "I am so tired. Can I go back to sleep now, Lord Elrond?"

"As soon as you eat something, little one," Elrond said. "You have been asleep for many days now, and you must eat. I will make you some tea that will make you feel better, and then you can sleep." He looked at Glorfindel, who had been silently waiting and watching. "Glorfindel, why don't you take Erestor and Riniel back to the house and see that they eat and rest."

"Are we going to stay with you too, Glorfindel? Are you going to take care of us too?" Riniel asked. She was too young to understand that Erestor had become the one thing she could hold on to, her shelter in the storm of her life. She loved the generous hearted elf, but for some reason she liked the big golden elf and wanted him close now as well. 

"If it is all right with Erestor, little Rin, I would very much like to help him take care of you." Glorfindel looked hopefully at Erestor. 

Erestor felt like he was missing something. Things were happening so fast, and he was tired and cold. Riniel had been drawn to Glorfindel and called him " Ada" because he looked like her father, so having Glorfindel around would be good for both her and her brother. Feeling like he could use the help right now, he decided he would worry about Glorfindel's motivation later. He never had a doubt that Glorfindel was a good elf. He had always been able to see the pure light of Glorfindel's soul shining brightly, and so he answered, "Thank you, Glorfindel. I would like that."

*****


	3. Three

While Erestor was still working, the warrior had secretly checked Erestor's cold rooms, and then had requested the house servants to light blazing fires in both the fireplace in the bedroom and the one in the study. When that was done, they were to put fresh linens and extra warm coverings on Erestor's large bed. The bed was to be moved and placed in front of the fireplace. A heavy night robe Glorfindel had found in Erestor's wardrobe was also to be placed in front of the fire to warm. 

Glorfindel and Elrond were not the only elves worried about Erestor. When Glorfindel left to await Erestor in the healing hall, the servants had set about their tasks, and added a few more of their own. A table was set conveniently near the bed, and laden with decanters of miruvor, wine, and fruit juice, glasses, a basket of bread and cheese, and another basket of fruit. A jar held Erestor's favorite tea leaves, and there was a pot or two of preserves. A tray held glasses, cups, bowls, serving spoons, and spoons for eating the rich soup in the heavy kettle placed on a hook in the fireplace to keep warm. A second hook held a kettle of heating water. Fresh flowers were brought in from the greenhouses to sweeten the air, along with softly scented candles. 

Glorfindel carried Riniel, her stuffed bunny, and her warm nightgown in one arm; his other arm was wrapped around the exhausted councilor as he led them back to Erestor's rooms. 

Erestor was simply too tired and cold, and the warmth from Glorfindel's arm felt too good to protest. When they reached his rooms, the councilor pulled a hand out from beneath his heavy fur to open the door, astonished when the door opened on its own - no, not on its own, he realized. A servant stood on the other side holding the door open. Entering the chambers, he looked around in amazement. His normally freezing rooms were warm and inviting, and there was a wonderful smell of flowers, combined with another smell that had him suddenly ravenous. "You did all this?" he asked the smiling servant.

"There were several of us, my lord. Lord Glorfindel asked us to warm the rooms and move your bed in front of the fire. I only stayed to see if you needed any assistance and make sure your dinner didn't burn." The young maiden looked at Glorfindel for an answer.

Glorfindel was tempted to accept the servant's help with Riniel and serving dinner, but quickly realized that it would be best if he did it himself. It would be a way to get closer to Erestor and the elfling. "Thank you, but I will be able to handle it." Looking around at the extra touches the servants had done, he smiled at the maiden gratefully. "Thank you, and thank the others for me, will you?"

The servant bowed her head to Glorfindel, and then said, "There is a lovely soup over the fire, and another kettle with hot water for the tea, my lord. Just place the dirty dishes outside the door when you are finished, and I will collect them later. Good night, my lords. Enjoy your meal." With a bow, she left.

"Let's get you and Rin changed into your night clothes, Erestor, and tucked into bed where you will be warm, then you can have that lovely smelling soup in bed. Would you like that, little one?" Glorfindel said.

Riniel nodded. "Can I sit next to you, Erestor?"

Erestor smiled wearily at the elfling and sat down on his bed. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Why don't we get your nightgown on and you can get all bundled up in bed."

"I have an even better idea. Why don't I help Riniel into her nightgown while you get into your warm robe," Glorfindel said. He set Riniel on the bed, and then took Erestor's heavy night robe from where it hung by the fire and handed it to him. "Into your bathroom. Now. Change," he said quietly. Taking Erestor's hands, he pulled him up and pushed the councilor toward the bathroom.

Erestor was too weary to even think about why he was allowing Glorfindel to order his actions, so night robe in hand, he went to the bathroom to change, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, little one," Glorfindel said. "Let's get you changed." He helped Riniel off of the bed, and kneeling on the floor in front of the elfling, he removed her day clothes, quickly replacing them with her warm nightgown. He had just finished when Erestor scurried out of the bathroom to stand in front the fire, trying to warm himself. "Into bed with you, Erestor. It's nice and warm for you." Glorfindel led Erestor to the bed and quickly bundled him into it. "Warm up a little while I get you some of that wonderful smelling soup, and you can eat sitting up in bed."

Riniel scurried up onto the bed with her stuffed bunny and sat next to Erestor on top of the bedclothes. "Are you cold, Erestor?" she asked.

Erestor nodded, shivering. "Yes, sweetheart. I am very cold."

" Ada says elves don't get cold. Are you sick? I can keep you warm, Erestor. We used to keep Nana warm when she was sick." With that, Riniel got even closer to Erestor, wrapped her arms around his neck, and lay down next to him, her bunny squished between them.

Glorfindel grinned and pulled the bedclothes from underneath the elfling so she could get under the blankets, and then tucked the blankets around her. 

"Is that better, Erestor? Are you warm now," Riniel asked.

"Much warmer, little one," Erestor said. "Thank you." And it was true; his heart was filled with warmth.

Glorfindel fixed a tray with bowls of the soup, glasses of wine, fruit juice for Riniel, and bread and cheese. Leaving it on the table, he said, "Time to sit up and eat, you two." He could see Erestor was weary, but he wasn't shivering anymore. He soon had his charges sitting up against a mound of pillows. He handed Erestor a glass of miruvor. "Drink this first, Erestor. It will help strengthen you."

Erestor took the glass and sipped at the miruvor. He still wondered why Glorfindel was here - why he was helping - but he could sense no guile in the warrior, and he was grateful. "I don't know how to thank you, Glorfindel," he said. "I don't know why you are here, but I also don't know how I would have managed on my own tonight, and this is so very nice."

"I am here because there is the need, Erestor. If you will let me, I would like to be your friend and help you," Glorfindel replied. 

Erestor did not reply, but finished his miruvor and handed the empty glass to Glorfindel. 

After the elves had finished their meal, Erestor and Riniel quickly fell asleep, the councilor's arms wrapped protectively around the elfling. Glorfindel sat in a chair watching them, and wondering what turn his life would now take. Every so often he added more wood to the fire, or tucked the warm bedclothes closer around the sleeping elves, and sat down again in the chair to watch over his charges and think some more. 

*****


	4. Four

Dawn had not yet begun to roll back the darkness when Glorfindel was awakened by a small tug on his sleeve. Instantly alert, he looked down into soft brown eyes and tussled dark curls. 

"Glorfindel, we have to go to Vel. He needs me. I can feel it - in here," Riniel said in a whisper, clutching her bunny with one hand and pointing to her head with a finger of her other.

Glancing to the bed to see Erestor still sleeping, he whispered back, "It is still very early, little one." But the elfling said she could feel it, and so he said kindly, "Why does Vel need you? Tell me what you sense?"

"He is sad. He hurts....and I think he is crying. He is lonely without me. Please, Glorfindel?" Riniel whispered, plaintively, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

Glorfindel nodded. "All right, little Rin. We will go and check on your brother. Let me get my boots back on." If Vel was truly grieving, he knew it would help him to have his sister there, so he quickly pulled on his boots. After checking to make sure that Erestor was still asleep and the bedclothes were warmly tucked around him, Glorfindel slipped his heavy cloak over his shoulders and picked up the elfling, wrapping her and her bunny, warmly, next to his chest.

The corridors were freezing as Glorfindel made his way to the healing hall. Slipping quietly through the main hall, they entered Melveldir's room and found the elfling sobbing in Elrond's arms. 

Elrond looked up at Glorfindel gratefully. "Vel, look, little one. Your sister is here."

Melveldir lifted his head from Elrond's shoulder and held his arms out for Riniel just as Glorfindel was setting her on the bed. He hugged his little sister tightly in his still-bandaged arms and sobbed out her name.

The little elfling wrapped her arms around her larger brother the best that she could and cried with him. Glorfindel sat next to the two little ones and simply held them both until the elflings finally fell into an exhausted sleep. 

"Elrond," Glorfindel whispered, "do you think I could take Vel back to Erestor's rooms? I do not want to leave Erestor alone, and I think it might be better for all of them if they were together when they awoke."

Elrond thought for a moment, and then nodded. "His wounds have nearly healed in the time they have been here, and now that he has regained consciousness there is not much more the healers need to do. He just needs several more days of rest and good food to regain his strength. I think he will fare much better with his sister close to him. And Erestor is sure to love Melveldir as much as he already does Riniel. The sooner they are able to become close, the sooner the elflings will heal from the tragedy of their parents' death. They both need Erestor's love and support right now."

"They will have mine as well, Elrond. Riniel has already crept unknowing into my heart, and I think Vel has one of his feet there. I begin to understand Erestor's falling in love with his elflings. I just never imagined it could happen so fast," Glorfindel said quietly. "I think I would do anything to keep these two from further pain."

Elrond smiled. "They do have a way about them, don't they? Well....let's get them to Erestor's rooms, and we will just deal with what may come when it comes. Now, how shall we do this?"

"I will carry them both," Glorfindel said. "If we separate them, they may awaken, and they are both so small. Just open the doors for me." He carefully lifted the elflings together in his large arms, enclosing them in his cloak, and then realized too late that he'd missed the bunny. Motioning with his head to Elrond, he whispered, "Bunny."

Elrond grinned and picked up the stuffed toy. Leading the way, they walked silently back to Erestor's rooms. Elrond closed the door behind them to keep the chill from the corridors out of the room, and then walked quickly into Erestor's bedroom. Erestor was still sleeping, albeit fitfully, and Elrond carefully lifted the blankets covering him to allow Glorfindel to lay the elflings beside the councilor. Elrond set the bunny next to Riniel, and they tucked the blankets back around the sleeping elves.

Glorfindel motioned for Elrond to follow him into the sitting room, and when the bedroom door was closed behind them, said, "Did you notice how Erestor settled down again and stopped shivering when we set the elflings beside him? He had stopped shivering before when Riniel lay beside him. She warms him."

Elrond nodded. "I do believe these elflings are the best thing in the world for him. She warms him from the inside. You will stay and help him, Glorfindel, won't you? I think Erestor needs you, too."

"Of course I will," Glorfindel replied. "I meant what I said last night. I want to be his friend." The warrior sighed. "Oh, who do I think I am fooling? I want to be more than his friend. Truth be told, I think I fell in love with him the moment I arrived here. I have spent a lot of time thinking since we spoke. I want a family, Elrond. I want this family - Erestor and the elflings."

Elrond grinned happily. "Good. Very good." Giving Glorfindel's shoulder a clasp, he continued, "I will say good night then - or good morning - and leave you to them, my friend." He started for the door, then stopped and turned back to Glorfindel. "Take good care of them. And just go...slow...with Erestor. He has a very loving heart - he has just never thought to use it for someone to love him back. You will need to show him that he is loved - I don't believe he thinks that he is, you know - loveable I mean. So you will just have to show him. We will talk more tomorrow of how you can do that." 

After another goodnight, Elrond left, and Glorfindel returned to the bedroom. He once more removed his boots, and then stripped down to his leggings and light shirt. Very carefully, so as not to wake Erestor or the elflings, he slipped into the bed next to the elflings. Wrapping one long arm around all three sleeping elves, he lay awake thinking. Finally, just as the dawn started to peek through the darkness, he slept.

***** 

Sarah: Lady or princess  
Riniel: Crowned lady

David: Beloved  
Melveldir: Beloved friend

Peredhel: Half-elf (singular)  
Peredhil: Half-elf (plural) 

*****


	5. Five

Erestor awoke feeling cozily warm. As his eyes focused, he felt Riniel snuggled up to his chest and he smiled. A moment later he realized that a much larger limb than one belonging to the elfling held down his arm, and he and Riniel were not alone. If he was startled to find Melveldir snuggled next to his sister, it was nothing compared to finding Glorfindel next to Melveldir, or the fact that the warrior's long arm was wrapped around all of them. He couldn't tell if Glorfindel was awake, so he whispered very softly, "Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel lifted his head and looked up at Erestor. "Good Morning," he whispered with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Erestor nodded. "What happened?" he whispered back, motioning with his head towards the elflings. 

Glorfindel carefully moved away from the elflings and said quietly, "Let me get up and get the fires built up again, then we can go into the other room and I will tell you." He carefully rose so as not to disturb the elflings' sleep and quickly added more wood to both the fire in the bedroom and the one in the sitting room. Taking more blankets and Erestor's large fur from the bedroom, he motioned to the councilor to join him in the other room.

Minutes later, Erestor was curled up on the chaise in front of the fire in his sitting room, warmly wrapped in the blankets and furs Glorfindel had spread over him, and listening as Glorfindel relayed what had happened during the night. 

"She felt her brother's distress in her mind?" Erestor was astonished.

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes. I find that amazing, when they are only half-elven - and truly half-elven, unlike Elrond. They must be very close, indeed."

"Thank the Valar they both survived." Erestor replied. "They will need to stay close to one another as they grieve for the loss of their parents and their spirits begin to heal, and that will undoubtedly take a good long while. They will need to feel that they are secure and protected here."

"I will help you, if you will let me." Glorfindel smiled at Erestor's nod. 

"They may feel that if they love us in return that they are betraying their parents," the councilor continued, "but they will need our love, and we must help them get beyond those feelings. I am not sure I know how to do that, Glorfindel. All I know is that I will love them as if they were my own." Erestor looked up at the warrior. "I already love Riniel as if she were mine."

"I must confess...little Rin has stolen my heart and Vel is well on his way to it. I never would have believed it was possible to fall for two little elflings so fast, Erestor. I have known them for only a few hours, and already I would do anything to help them. I would really like....I would love.... to be a part of their new life. Perhaps the first thing we need to figure out is how we are going look after them and still continue to take care of our other duties." He wanted to tell Erestor that there was no way the councilor could continue with his current work schedule and still be there for the elflings, but he knew that the other elf needed to reach that conclusion on his own. "Elrond said that Melveldir will need to rest in bed for a day or two yet. He needs good food and rest to rebuild his strength. Maybe we could bring some of our work in here, and I could help keep them entertained? Now that your rooms are warmer, you would be more comfortable here, and you can stay close to Melveldir. He needs you right now, Erestor." And hopefully Glorfindel would be able to make sure that Erestor ate well and had lots of rest too.

Erestor nodded. "They seem to be comfortable with you, perhaps because you remind them of their father. If you were here too, I believe it would help them. You really do not mind?"

"I want to help, Erestor. I really do. I can bring the work that I need to do myself here, and I can give the rest to others to do. If you gave some of your work to your assistants to do, then we could take turns and rotate between the elflings and working."

"I could do that," Erestor said. "Not everything I do is of great importance, and we have scribes who are always looking for more challenging work. It would be a good opportunity for them. Yes, I believe that would work. Thank you, Glorfindel. I still do not understand why you want to help me, but thank you."

Glorfindel smiled. "I think perhaps I am being a little selfish in this, Erestor, but I am looking forward to spending time with you and the elflings. I care about all of you very much."

"You care about me? Why?" Erestor was confused. He could understand Glorfindel falling in love with the elflings. Who would not? And the elflings would need all the love they could get.

Glorfindel thought about what he should say for a moment, then decided it was best to tell the truth - at least part of it. "You have the most beautiful heart, Erestor. Your inner goodness and kindness shine so brightly that I saw it instantly the first time I met you. I am so sorry that I did not notice you were working so hard with the refugees that your inner light was beginning to dim. There are so many here that care about you. The servants, who worked so hard to make your rooms warm and welcoming again, care about you and have been concerned for you. The healers who saw how much and how hard you worked. Elrond has been very worried for you. You are very dear to everyone here, my friend." Erestor's head had bowed as Glorfindel was speaking, and the warrior knelt before him and lifted the councilor's chin to look into dark eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. Glorfindel said softly, "You are dear to *me* Erestor. I care."

Erestor swallowed and swiped at his tears with his sleeve. "I did not think anyone but the children and the healers would even notice if I died," he whispered.

Glorfindel instantly rose and wrapped his arms around Erestor, holding him close, saying nothing, but letting his actions speak instead. For long minutes he soothed the shaken elf, rubbing his back gently and warming him. Finally he said, "Come, Erestor. You are still weary and cold. Let me help you back to the bed and we will sleep for a while longer until the elflings wake." Lifting the councilor in his arms as if he were an elfling himself, he carried Erestor back to the bed, and then spooned behind him to keep him warm. With his long arm wrapped around all three of the elves he cared for, they slept.


	6. Six

Glorfindel woke while Erestor and the elflings were still sleeping. Moving carefully so he did not wake the others, he rose and tucked the blankets securely around Erestor and the little ones. After quickly washing in Erestor's bathroom and quietly dressing, he made sure the fire continued to burn warmly in the hearth, then left Erestor's rooms, heading for the kitchens. His mind was full of all the things he needed to get done that day: go to his room and gather some clothing and personal items to move to Erestor's rooms; visit the seamstresses for more clothing for the elflings; talk to Elrond about his suggestions for Erestor; get some work from his office, talk to his second and turn the rest of the work over to him; go to the library and find some books for Erestor to read to the children; find Erestor's assistants and get them to take over most of the councilor's work; find something to help keep the elflings distracted and entertained that would involve Erestor; arrange for their meals to be delivered to Erestor's rooms....he was going to need help working through it all. Lindir. He needed Lindir. With any luck, the seneschal might even be in the main kitchen discussing the menus for the day with the head cook.

Pushing the doors open to the kitchen, Glorfindel was pleased to find that the very elf he needed was right where he had hoped, talking to the head cook. After asking one of the kitchen servants to prepare a tray for him to take back to Erestor's rooms, he patiently waited for Lindir to finish his conversation with the cook. He did not have to wait long.

Lindir turned to Glorfindel with a smile. "How do Erestor and the elflings fare? Do you need any help, my friend?" he asked.

Glorfindel smiled back at his friend. Of course Lindir would know everything by now. "I believe they are doing well. I left them sleeping. And I think I need a lot of help." The warrior snorted out a laugh. "I am just beginning to realize what I have gotten myself into, Lindir."

Lindir chuckled and motioned for Glorfindel to join him at a small table. "Come and sit with me and we will sort it all out."

After they were seated, Glorfindel explained about the work arrangement that Erestor had agreed to, and all the things he needed for the elflings. 

Lindir carefully wrote down every item, then reviewed the list, tapping his quill on the tabletop, and wrote some more. When he was finished, he smiled brightly and said, "Here is what we will do. You run to your office and get your work and talk to your second. While you are gone, I will talk to Melpomaen about getting some work for Erestor and ask him to see to it that the rest of his work is assigned out to the scribes. Take your work to Erestor's office, and Melpomaen will deliver it along with his later in the morning. Then go to your rooms and gather your clothing and belongings you need. While you are doing that, I will stop in the library on the way to the seamstresses and have one of the librarians pick out some books for the elflings and bring them here. Meet me back here, and we will take the breakfast tray and everything else to Erestor's rooms. While you are seeing to Erestor and the elflings, I will pay a visit to the stables to get a kitten. No, I had better make it two kittens - one for each of the elflings. One of the stable cats had a litter and the kittens are ready to leave their mother."

"Kittens!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "What a wonderful idea. They will keep the elfings entertained and give them something to care for. You are a genius, Lindir!" 

Lindir laughed. "Well, they will do for a start. I will still need to work out a better housing arrangement for Erestor and the children, but I do not think that is needed for a few days at least. It would probably be better for the elflings to keep you all cramped together for a bit. I need to find out what kind of arrangement they are used to, Glorfindel. Did they have their own beds? Their own rooms? And what did they do? Does either of them play any type of musical instrument? Do they like to draw? What were they learning about and who was teaching them? If we can help them pick up their lives where they left off on those things it will help them adjust to their new life here."

Glorfindel looked at his friend in amazement and thought for the hundredth time that Elrond could not have placed a better elf in charge of the running of his house. "You are a wonder, Lindir."

The seneschal bowed his head in acknowledgement and smiled. "And we will need to find out what they like to eat. The cooks will prepare a wide variety of food for them, but it would be helpful to know their favorites."

The two elves hurried off to their appointed tasks, and were back in the kitchen again in no time at all, surveying their stash. There was a large basket full of little gowns, tunics, leggings, night robes, cloaks, and house slippers, a smaller basket full of books, and a travel pack full of Glorfindel's clothing and belongings. In addition to two large trays with their breakfast, there was a fresh kettle of water to hang in the hearth for tea, and special healing teas for Erestor and Melveldir. A doll for Riniel rested on top of the books, along side a big stuffed bear and carved wooden soldiers for Melveldir. Two house servants held extra pillows for the bed, large pillows for the elflings to use on the floor, elfling size blankets, and a large fur rug for the children to play on. "This will do very nicely for now, I think. I believe we are ready." Lindir said. With the help of more servants, they gathered everything and headed for Erestor's rooms.

"You have outdone yourself again, Lindir," Glorfindel said as they walked. "I would never have thought of a rug and pillows for the floor for the children.

Lindir chuckled. "I think perhaps it has been too long since you were a child, my old friend," he teased. "I used to love to play on the floor when I was an elfling. It was my favorite place because I did not have to worry about trying to climb up onto a chair or reaching the table. The world is a very big place when you are small."

Glorfindel opened the door to Erestor's rooms. Speaking softly, he instructed the servants to lay the rug and pillows in front of the sitting room fire. The rest of the items were placed on a table in the same room, and the servants left. When he and Lindir were alone, he said, "Let me see if they are still asleep," and carefully opened the door to the bedroom. Peeking into the room, he found Erestor awake and watching the two elflings as they slept.

Erestor looked up as the door opened and gave Glorfindel a gentle smile. "Are they not beautiful?" he whispered.

Glorfindel nodded, smiling as he entered the room. "They are very beautiful and very precious," he whispered back. "Lindir is here, and we have breakfast. Do you think we should wake them?"

"Yes," Erestor said softly. "They need to eat, especially Melveldir. We will let them nap after the meal if they are still tired."

"Erestor?" Lindir stood at the door to the bedroom and spoke in a hushed voice. "We have brought clothing for the children and some books for you to read to them, as well as a rug and some pillows for them to use on the floor. Is there anything else you would like me to get for you?" 

The councilor shook his head. "Not that I can think of, Lindir. Thank you. After we find out a little more about them and what they would like, I will let you know."

Lindir nodded and smiled. "I do have something else for them that I will bring you later - after you have had time to eat and dress."

"What is it?" Erestor asked.

Lindir just grinned. "I will let Glorfindel tell you that." He winked at Glorfindel, and said, "I will return later," and left. 

Erestor looked at Glorfindel with a question on his face, wondering why the warrior had such a silly look on his face. "What?" he whispered.

Glorfindel considered not telling Erestor so he could be surprised, then quickly decided that it was not the best idea. These were Erestor's rooms after all - and his elflings. "What is soft, small and fluffy, plays a lot, and gets into constant trouble?" he asked quietly. 

Erestor's brows furrowed as he thought, mouthing the words, 'soft, small, and fluffy'. "A kitten!"

Glorfindel nodded. "Two kittens - one for each of them. Lindir says they are just ready to leave their mother. Do you approve?"

"Oh, yes!" Erestor whispered. "It will be good for them to have a little animal to love and care for - something that is their own. And what is more adorable than a little kitten?"

Erestor had no sooner finished speaking when a knock sounded on the outer door and Elrond's voice was heard. "Erestor, may I come in and check on Melveldir?"

Glorfindel whispered, "I will talk to him in the sitting room for a few moments so you have time to dress." Closing the bedroom door behind him, he hurried to open the outer door and ushered Elrond inside. "We were just going to wake the children for breakfast," he said, stopping in the sitting room so he and Elrond could speak.

"Did they sleep well the remainder of the night? No nightmares?" Elrond asked.

"They slept very soundly, thank the Valar," Glorfindel answered. "All three of them. I do not think they stirred at all."

Elrond nodded. "I had hoped that having the two of you and his sister close would be a comfort to Melveldir. Riniel has been with us for several days and has become comfortable with Erestor, and now you. Melveldir, however, has been conscious for only a few short hours. It must all have been very frightening to him."

"I had not thought of that, but you are right. It has indeed been too long since I was an elfling or spent much time with them, and I have forgotten what it is like," Glorfindel said. "We must be very gentle with him. Erestor said last night that they will need to feel safe and protected, and may even feel guilty if they begin to love us in return."

"How is Erestor?" Elrond asked. "What else did you speak of?"

Knowing what Elrond wanted to hear about, Glorfindel answered, "I told him that he had a beautiful, kind heart and everyone here was concerned about him and cared about him. Elrond, he actually said he did not think that anyone other than the children and healers would notice if he died! He wept, and it near broke my heart, but he let me hold him and carry him back to bed. He is still colder than he should be, but not as cold as he was before, and he is still very weary. He had nearly worn himself out." Seeing Elrond's stricken look, Glorfindel whispered harshly, "It is *not* your fault, and you will *not* feel guilty. Erestor needs us both now, and he needs us strong if we are to help him regain his strength."

Elrond cleared the lump in his throat and said, "You are right. My feeling guilty will not help him. I would like to go in and check on him and Melveldir now, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded, and walked to the bedroom door. Knocking softly, he said, "May we come in now, Erestor?" Opening the door at Erestor's quiet answer, the found the elf, now dressed and kneeling beside the bed, soothing a startled Melveldir in his arms. Riniel held onto one of her brother's hands tightly.

"Erestor? Is everything all right?" Glorfindel asked, concerned.

"Yes, quite all right now, Glorfindel. Vel was just a little frightened when he awoke because he did not know where he was." Erestor's voice was low and soothing. "He knows he is safe now, and that we will take care of him and his sister. Nothing will harm you or Riniel here, little one. You are both safe with us now, and we will protect you and care for you always." Moving to sit on the bed, he gathered the elfling onto his lap.

Erestor's voice worked its magic, and Melveldir relaxed into Erestor's arms. He could sense the truth in the older elf's words. He was unaware that his spirit drank deeply from the peace and love that radiated from Erestor, but a feeling of comfort engulfed him as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the councilor's chest. 

Riniel finally released her brother's hand, and smiled shyly at her new friend that looked and felt so much like her ada. 

Unable to resist the elfling's charm, Glorfindel advanced to the bed and scooped her up in his arms, holding her close and placing a soft kiss on her head. "Good morning, little one. How is our beautiful little Riniel this morning?"

"I am well, Glorfindel," Riniel answered, the last word broken by an enormous yawn.

"I think someone will need a nap after her breakfast," Glorfindel chuckled. 

The little head with its softly curling dark hair nodded. "Still sleepy. But I am hungry too. Will you take a nap with me after we eat, Glorfindel? Vel is still tired, and he is hungry too."

"Then maybe we will all take a nap after breakfast. But first we will get you washed up so you can eat your breakfast." With that, Glorfindel carried the elfling into the bathroom to help her wash and comb her hair.

"Erestor, I would like to check Melveldir's arms, if I may," Elrond said, sitting along side of them on the bed.

"Do you remember Lord Elrond, little one?" Erestor asked Vel. "You met him last night and he helped heal your wounds. Will you let him check your arms again?"

Melveldir raised his head and looked at Elrond with large, sad eyes. "I remember. You said we could stay here, and that I did not have to work for you. Is it true, Lord Elrond?"

"Yes, little one. It is true - all of it. You and your sister are most welcome to stay here with us. Erestor, Glorfindel, and all of the rest of us here will take care of you and keep you safe. All you have to worry about now is getting better. And there is no need for you to address me as Lord when we are together in private like this, Vel. You are with your new family now, so you may call me Elrond, as Erestor and Glorfindel do." As he spoke, Elrond carefully unwound the bandages around Melveldir's arms, the last of his wounds to heal. Gently brushing away the dried herbs that adhered to the skin, he was pleased to find the deep cuts completely healed over. All that remained were long pale lines that would fade within a few more days. "I do not think we need to bandage your arms any longer, but I want you to remain in bed for today, and perhaps tomorrow. Your wounds made you very weak so you must rest and regain your strength. You must eat as much of the food that Erestor and Glorfindel give you as you can, and soon you will be strong and able to run and play again."

"I can play here?" Melveldir asked, looking up at Erestor.

"Of course you can, sweetling," Erestor said. "When you are well, we will begin some of your lessons, but you will have lots of time to play or to do whatever you would like. What did you like to do when you did not have to help your Ada or Nana?"

"When our chores were all done for the day, Ada and I would play the flute together. I am not very good, but he was teaching me. He was teaching me how to carve things too. I liked doing that a lot." As he spoke, tears pools in Melveldir's eyes and ran down his cheeks until he buried his head on Erestor's chest with a sob. 

Erestor gently rocked the elfling in his arms and stroked his dark head. "It is good to cry, little one. You will always miss them, but the pain will grow less with time, and one day you will see your Ada again in the Blessed Realm, when he stands on the shore waiting to welcome you home. Your Nana and Ada live in your heart, and they will always be with you. I cannot replace your parents, Vel, but I promise you I will always be here for you and Riniel, and I will love you and care for you as if you were my very own." 

Melveldir stifled a sob and lifted his head to look at Erestor. "Will I see my Nana too?"

"That I cannot say, dear one, but the race of men was also created by the One, and are His beloved children, the same as elves are. What happens to their souls when they die we do not know, but we can hope," Erestor said gently. "It may be that by His grace your nana will await you there since she was bound to an elf and bore you." 

Unseen by Erestor and the others, Glorfindel had stood with Riniel in his arms and heard everything that was spoken. Finally moving to the bed, he said, "And you will have me as well, Vel. Like Erestor, I will always be here for both of you. Our love for you cannot replace that of your parents', but you will always have us." Sitting down with Riniel next to the others, he wrapped an arm around Erestor and Melveldir, holding them all close.

Elrond watched his friends and the elflings, and nodded, a smile gracing his face as he foresaw that they would all be taking care of each other in the years to come. "I will leave you all now, my friends. Remember, Vel, rest and eat what you can. That advice is also for you, Erestor. You have worn yourself out in our service, and you must also rebuild your strength. Glorfindel, you have my blessing to tie our recalcitrant friend to the bed for the next few days and force-feed him, if need be." Seeing Erestor open his mouth to protest, he continued, "No, Erestor. You may take that as an order. You will get plenty of rest and take regular meals for a change. Understood?"

Realizing that Elrond would brook no argument, Erestor acquiesced. "Yes, my Lord. I understand. As much as it irks me to do so, I will follow your orders." He couldn't resist giving Elrond a glare, however.

Elrond rose with a chuckle. "I will come and visit you all again tonight after the evening meal. Until then, take are of each other." With that, he left the room.

"What say we have our breakfast, Erestor," Glorfindel said. "I know a couple little elfings who are hungry. Why do you and Vel not get back in bed and get comfortable, and Rin and I will bring everything in."

After Glorfindel and Riniel had tucked the other two into bed, propped up with pillows, they went to the sitting room for the breakfast trays. "Look what Lindir found for you, little one," Glorfindel said, handing Riniel her doll. 

"For me?" The elfling asked, her eyes round as she took the doll and clutched it to her chest.

"Just for you, sweet one. She is all yours now, so you must give her a name. And here is a bear for Vel. If you will carry them back to the bedroom, I will bring the first tray, all right?"

Riniel nodded eagerly, taking the bear and dashing back to the bedroom to give it to her brother. Glorfindel just smiled as he picked up the first tray and followed her to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

When they had finished their breakfast, Erestor and Glorfindel tucked the still sleepy elflings back into bed with their new doll and stuffed bear, smiling as the children almost immediately fell asleep again.

"Now you, Erestor," Glorfindel whispered. "Back into bed with you. Do you want to change back into your sleeping robe first? You might be more comfortable since you will the spending the next few days resting."

"But I feel fine, Glorfindel. I am much warmer, thanks to the wonderful fires you have kept going. I thought I might take a look at some of my paperwork and....."

The councilor's words were cut off with a hand over his mouth and a firm whisper in his ear. "Do I have to do as Elrond suggested and tie you to the bed? You heard what he said, and may I remind you that you agreed to it? Get back into bed and let me tuck you in, or I shall put you there. Please."

Erestor pushed Glorfindel's hand away from his mouth, and with each word that Glorfindel uttered his eyebrows rose higher until he was glaring at the warrior.

"And do not bother to glare at me, my friend, for it will have no effect on me." Glorfindel smiled sweetly. "Would you not prefer to be tucked into bed next to those two adorable little elfings, napping the morning away, all snuggly and warm? And if you are a good elf and go to bed without any fuss, I will even nap beside you and keep you warm."

Erestor quietly huffed. Truth be told, the bed was awfully inviting. Glorfindel had seen to his rooms being warmed, served him dinner in bed, and had even held him earlier, then carried him to bed and snuggled behind him to keep him warm. Having someone to care about him, to care *for* him, had felt good - better than he could remember anything feeling in many years. Peering up through long eyelashes at the warrior, he said shyly, "You really do not mind? I feel a little guilty taking up your time. There must be things you could better spend your time on and...." The hand reappeared over his mouth again, and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "and you need to stop doing that," behind the hand.

Glorfindel smiled sweetly. "But it is very effective at making you stop when you talk nonsense, Erestor."

"Nonsense? I never talk nonsense!" Erestor said in a little louder whisper. "It is very rude to put your hand over my mouth, so you will simply have to find another way to tell me you do not like what I am saying and...oh!" Erestor's heart sped as he found his words stifled by a pair of soft lips covering his in a nearly chaste kiss. His legs turned to jelly, and had it not been for the strong arms that encircled his waist, he thought he would simply have melted down onto the floor.

Glorfindel thought Erestor had never looked lovelier. The darkling elf's righteous indignation added needed color to his cheeks and made his eyes sparkle brightly, so when the councilor said that Glorfindel would have to find another way to silence him, the warrior simply could not resist the temptation. Pulling Erestor close, Glorfindel kissed him tenderly. Discovering that the lithe elf's lips were as sweet as he had dreamed they would be, he would have loved to have kept right on kissing Erestor - if he hadn't been afraid of moving too fast. Reluctantly, he slowly released Erestor's lips, drew his arms away from the slender waist, and smiled down at the shorter elf.

Almost before Erestor could fathom what was happening, the soft lips drew back, leaving him dazed. Realizing that warmth had suddenly infused his entire cold body, he raised his fingers to touch his lips and looked up at Glorfindel with wide eyes. "Why?" he whispered.

"You told me to find another way to tell you," Glorfindel said quietly. Taking one of Erestor's hands and softly kissing the fingers, he added, "And because you are so beautiful that I could not resist you." Releasing Erestor's hand, he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a sleeping robe. Handing it to Erestor, he said, "Come, change into your sleeping robe now and let me tuck you into bed."

Erestor reached out for his sleeping robe in shocked silence, and taking it from Glorfindel, slowly walked towards the bathroom. Turning at the door, he gazed at Glorfindel in wonder before closing the door behind him.

Glorfindel stood for a moment, simply grinning. Thrilled with the outcome of his kiss, he softly hummed a merry little tune before clamping his hand over his mouth and checking to make sure the elflings were undisturbed. Rocking on his heels in excitement, he waited impatiently for Erestor to return.

After long moments the door to the bathroom finally opened. Erestor silently walked to his bed, lifted the bedcovers, and crawled in. Giving Glorfindel one last glance, he wrapped his arms around the elflings and held his breath. He didn't have long to wait before he felt the bed dip and a warm body curled up behind him. As Glorfindel's arm wrapped around him, he once again felt warmth spread and conquer his coldness, and he released a soft sigh. A small smile played on his lips as he drifted off into reverie.

Once he was sure that Erestor was soundly sleeping, Glorfindel crept from the bed and tiptoed out of the room, then made a mad dash for Elrond's office. Bursting into the room, he bounced up to Elrond's desk and whispered, "I kissed him," then stood with the grin that would not go away on his face.

Elrond raised an eyebrow in shock, and said, "You what? You kissed him? Valar! What did he do?"

Plopping down on the edge of the desk, Glorfindel described in detail everything that had happened. By the time he had finished, Elrond's grin matched his own. "What should I do now, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked when his tale was complete.

Elrond chuckled and shook his head. After thinking for a moment, he said, "Erestor will need to think through his own feelings and what they mean. Tonight when you retire, I suggest a good night kiss, but nothing too suggestive. Make him want for more from you before you grant it. Show him he is loved and cherished, but do not tell him until you sense that he is yearning to hear it. You have just started to awaken the need to be loved that resides in all of us. Give him time to realize what he is missing and crave it, and time to understand that someone can desire and love him."

Glorfindel nodded happily. "I can do that."

"Good. Now get back to him before he wakes up without you," Elrond said, shooing Glorfindel off of his desk.

~~~~*~~~~  
Glorfindel snuggled against the sleeping Erestor, gently wrapping the elf in his arms and sharing his warmth. Content to watch over the others as they slept, he lay awake, he hands softly stroking dark little heads when nightmares threatened and breath grew uneven, lulling the elflings back into a deep sleep.

It was nearing midday when Glorfindel heard a soft knock on the door. Rising carefully, he crept out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and hurried through the sitting room to open the outer door.

"It is time for luncheon," Lindir said as the door opened. After instructing the servants to leave the trays with the meal on the table in the sitting room, Lindir dismissed them, then set the large covered basket he held on the floor. "I have them," he grinned at Glorfindel. "Come and see."

The elves knelt on the floor and Glorfindel carefully opened the basket. His eyes sparkled as he lifted the kittens out, one in each hand. Then he chuckled. "Greetings, you little fur balls! Oh, they are beautiful, Lindir." Setting the kittens on his lap, he petted them both with one hand. "What are their names?"

"The black one is Dulinn, and the golden one is Glivalen. They are both males. There are dishes for their food and water in the basket, as well as their little toys filled with mint that they love to play with, and you can use the basket for them to sleep in."

"Thank you, Lindir," Glorfindel said with a smile. "The children are going to love them. Perhaps, since our meal is here, it is time to introduce the fuzz balls to the elflings."

"Only if I can stay and watch," Lindir grinned.

Together, the two elves quietly entered the bedroom. Glorfindel placed the kittens on the end of the bed, and he and Lindir watched as they meandered over the bed sniffing and touching. Dulinn cautiously explored Erestor, jumping back as he reached the elf's face, then carefully inching forward again, his little nose twitching. The kitten's whiskers brushed Erestor's nose, and the elf batted the annoyance away without waking. Dulinn sat back and watched for a moment, then inched forward again, this time placing its nose on Erestor's. Once again, Erestor swatted at the annoyance and the kitten jumped back.

Glivalen was exploring the side of the bed where the elflings slept, and was demonstrating his bravery. His nose and whiskers buried themselves in Melveldir's hair, and then the kitten sneezed.

Glorfindel covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Glivalen started washing the elfling's face, and he whispered to Lindir, "Must be time for Vel to have a bath."

Lindir's shoulders shook with silent laughter and he pointed at Dulinn and Erestor. The kitten was trying to burrow down under the blankets covering the elf.

Melveldir's hand brushed Glivalen away, landing the kitten on his bottom. Glivalen promptly sneezed again, then climbed over Vel to play with Riniel's hair.

Erestor gave a start as he woke, and then he saw the kitten and whispered, "Well, hello there, little one." Grabbing the kitten, he sat up and rubbed the soft black fur against his face before noticing Lindir and Glorfindel. His eyes sparkled and a soft smile graced his face. Following Glorfindel's pointed finger, he looked down to see a golden kitten pouncing on Riniel's hair, and chuckled. "Wake up, little Rin. There is someone here who wants to meet you," he said.

Erestor's voice, combined with a pulling on her hair, woke the elfling. Rubbing her fist in an eye and yawning, she jerked her head back as her hair was pulled again and saw the reason. "A kitten!" she squealed. "Oh, Erestor, look! It is a gold kitten!" Taking Glivalen in her little hands, she hugged it to her chest.

"That is Glivalen, little one, and Erestor is holding Dulinn," Glorfindel said.

"Vel! Vel! Wake up, brother! Look! There are kittens!" Riniel pushed her brother with her feet to wake him. Melveldir rolled over to look at his sister better, and grinned when he saw the kitten.

Erestor reluctantly held out Dulinn for Vel. He had enjoyed stroking the soft kitten, but the elfling needed him more. "Here is Dulinn for you, little one."

Melveldir sat up and took the black kitten, holding him close and burying his face in the black fur. "He is so soft."

"You must make sure and care for them well, little ones. They are your responsibility now," Lindir said.

"This is Lindir," Glorfindel said to the elflings. "It is he who found the doll and bear for you, and got the kittens for you. He is Lord Elrond's seneschal, and is in charge of the house."

"Thank you, Master Lindir. You are very kind," Melveldir said quietly, bowing his head as his ada had taught him. "Riniel and I will be good and not cause you more work, I promise you."

"Thank you, Master Lindir," Riniel echoed. "Thank you for my doll and my kitten. I promise I will be good too." The elfling bowed her head at the seneschal.

"I am sure you will be very good, little ones," Lindir chuckled. Erestor and Glorfindel were beaming at the elflings. "And you may call me just Lindir. Would you like me to stay and help you, Glorfindel?"

"I will help," Erestor, Riniel and Melveldir all answered together.

"Riniel may help us," Glorfindel said. "Erestor and Melveldir, you will get comfortable in bed and prepare to be served, because you are not getting up."

"Will you hold Glivalen for me please, Erestor?" Riniel asked, handing her kitten to him. "I have to go and wash my hands and then help Glorfindel." Scooting down to the end of the bed, she ran to the bathroom to wash.

Lindir smiled as he placed pillows behind Erestor and Melveldir so they could sit comfortably. The elflings really were adorable. It was no wonder that Erestor and Glorfindel had fallen in love with them. He went to the bathroom to help Riniel wash and brush her long hair. When that was done, he filled a basin with warm water and added a little soap. "Here, little one, you carry the towels and washcloths and I will carry the basin of water, and we will help Erestor and your brother wash before they eat, too." He handed Riniel the linens and they returned to the bedroom. Placing the basin on the table by the bed, he put the kittens on the floor and helped the recovering elves wash and dry their hands and faces.

"That feels wonderful, Lindir. Thank you," Erestor sighed contentedly. "I did not think I would be hungry so soon, but all of a sudden I am starving. It smells delicious. Are you hungry, Vel?"

The elfling nodded. "I am starving too. What smells so good, Master Lindir?"

"There is a nice, hot stew," Lindir said, "with lots of vegetables. Fresh baked bread, fruit, and if you eat all of your stew, a lovely fruit pastry. Does that sound good to you?"

"Oh, yes," Melveldir said.

"Are there any special foods that you and Riniel like?" Lindir asked, sitting by the elfling. "What do you like to eat?"

"We eat a lot of stews and soups, and Nana always made fresh bread every day. And we had fruit and vegetables from our farm and fish from the river. Sometimes Ada would go hunting and bring home meat from the animals he hunted," Melveldir answered.

"And Nana would make biscuits and cakes too," Riniel said sadly. "I will miss Nana's cakes."

"Me too, Rin," Vel said. "They were the best."

"Did your Nana teach you how to make them, Rin?" Lindir asked.

The little elfling nodded. "I used to help her."

"Then you will be able to make them for your brother and Erestor and Glorfindel. Would you like to do that?" Lindir asked.

"Can I do that, Erestor? May I really?" Riniel looked up at her favorite older elf.

Erestor nodded. "Maybe tomorrow Lindir can take you to the kitchens and the have one of the cooks help you. Could you do that, Lindir?"

Lindir nodded, smiling. "Tomorrow after breakfast we will go to the kitchens so you can make them."

Riniel threw herself at the seneschal and hugged him as much as her little arms would allow. "Oh, thank you, Master Lindir."

"You are welcome, little one," Lindir whispered, stroking her soft hair and returning the hug.

Melveldir wiped a tear from his eye and whispered, "Everyone here is so nice." Before he could say anything else, Erestor had pulled him onto his lap and was hugging him, and he sighed happily. "I like it here, Erestor. And I like you and Glorfindel and Lord Elrond and Master Lindir too."

"We like you too, sweetling," Erestor whispered. "And I love you and Riniel very much, and so does Glorfindel."

"Aiya, you two little beggars," Glorfindel's voice sounded from the outer room. "If you do not move, you are going to get stepped on. Lindir!"

"You had better run and save the kittens," Erestor said, grinning at Riniel and Lindir.

Riniel was off of the bed in a flash. "Do not step on them, Glorfindel! I am coming!"

~~~~*~~~~  
Over lunch they talked about Riniel going to the kitchens tomorrow to make cakes, Melveldir's flute playing, and even found out that the elflings were used to sleeping in their own room, each in their own bed. Lindir began thinking of larger quarters for Erestor and the elflings, and told Melveldir he would bring him a flute. The kittens made general pests of themselves, to everyone's delight, and even Glorfindel fed them bits of meat.

After the meal, Lindir left with the trays, and two sated kittens were curled in a ball on the end of the bed.

Glorfindel sighed happily, holding Riniel in his lap and watching Melveldir as Erestor held him and stroked his hair. He suddenly realized that it had been several days since Melveldir had had a real bath, and his hair was looking dull. Riniel's wasn't in much better shape, or Erestor's for that matter. "Who would like a bath?" he asked.

"Oh, please, can I, Glorfindel?" Melveldir asked longingly. "It would make me feel so much better."

"Of course you can, Vel," Glorfindel said. "You can have a nice bath and I will wash your hair, then you can put on a fresh sleeping robe."

"May I have a bath too please, Glorfindel? Vel and I always take our baths together."

"Indeed you can, little one. And I have some new clothes for you afterwards."

"That sounds lovely," Erestor said. "After you have your baths, I will take one too."

"Would you like me to wash your hair too, Erestor," Glorfindel said, smiling.

Erestor blushed a pretty shade of pink. "No, thank you, Glorfindel. I think I can manage it by myself."


	8. Chapter 8

Erestor sank into the bathtub after washing his hair and body, allowing the water to warm him and soothe away his aches. He did not understand how he could be so tired. He had slept more in the past day than he had in months, and still he felt exhausted. Silently thanking Glorfindel for his help with the elflings, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the towel he had laid over the rim of the tub. He was thankful, both for Glorfindel and for the fact that the elflings accepted their embraces and love. Melveldir seemed to really like it when Erestor held him on his lap and hugged him, and the thought made the councilor smile. Riniel was like a little ball of sunshine in the midst of the cold winter. Such energy and brightness - the little elfling radiated warmth. And then there was Glorfindel himself, and Erestor's thoughts drifted back to when the golden warrior had kissed him....

"Erestor! Erestor!"

"Stop shaking me," Erestor mumbled, his eyes opening as the fog in his mind cleared. "Glorfindel? What is wrong? What are you doing in here?" His mind finally registered that the water was freezing cold, and so was he. On top of that, Glorfindel was weeping, and the warrior's body was shaking as he knelt beside the tub. "Tell me what is wrong," he said loudly, his panic momentarily forcing the cold away.

"You were in here so long....you did not answer when I called.... I could not wake you and your eyes were closed." Glorfindel's voice was as shaky as the rest of him. He held Erestor close, unmindful of how wet he was getting or the tears that continued to roll down his face. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered.

Erestor shivered and leaned into the warmth Glorfindel offered. "I am so cold," he said, his teeth starting to rattle. The cold was seeping deeper into him until he felt as if he was frozen. His mind clouded with a dusky fog, drawing him deeper into the chill, obscuring his sight. Long, creeping tentacles pulled him into the murkiness, until all around him was desolation and darkness.

Glorfindel released the shivering elf long enough to thrust his arms into the cold water. With one arm under Erestor's knees and the other around his waist, he lifted the lithe elf from the bathtub and onto his lap. "Stay with me, Erestor. Fight it - fight the cold."

"Glorfindel? What can we do?" Melveldir asked. The golden elf's cries of Erestor's name and his breaking of the hinges on the door had brought the elflings, and they had watched in horror as Glorfindel tried to wake the other elf.

"Get a blanket from off of the bed and bring it quickly. Hurry!" Glorfindel grabbed a towel and rubbed Erestor's skin briskly. "Rin, go out into the hall and find one of the servants. Tell them to bring Lord Elrond - quickly!"

Melveldir ran to the bed and pulled off a blanket as his sister scurried to the door, then he ran back and draped it over Erestor.

Glorfindel wrapped Erestor in the blanket and lifted him once again, then carried him to the bed. Erestor was shivering uncontrollably. Glorfindel frantically tore off his soaked clothing and lay down beside Erestor, pulling him close and sharing his body heat.

Realizing what Glorfindel was doing, Melveldir pulled the bed covers over the two elves, then crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to Erestor's other side as close as he could.

"Stay with me, Erestor. Fight it. Do not let the cold pull you away. Do not leave me," Glorfindel whispered over and over, rubbing Erestor's body through the blanket he was wrapped in. Realizing the blanket was damp, he pulled it from around the other elf. "Vel, the blanket is wet. We need to get it off of Erestor."

Melveldir helped Glorfindel pull the blanket away, and then tucked the other blankets tight around Erestor and lay down next to him again.

Glorfindel pulled Erestor close once again, hoping that the skin-on-skin contact would warm him faster, never ceasing his whispers in Erestor's ear to stay with him.

Riniel had found Elrond before any of the servants, and after hearing what had happened, he shouted to a servant to bring several bricks and hot water to Erestor's rooms, then lifted Riniel into his arms and ran, stopping only to collect some packets of herbs along the way. Arriving at Erestor's rooms he quickly set Riniel down and hurried to the bed, stripping down to his leggings and light shirt on the way. "Vel, let me do that, little one. I am larger than you and can cover more of him."

Melveldir moved away and Elrond slipped under the blankets and wrapped himself around the shivering elf. Going to the fireplace, the elfling added more wood until the fire was blazing. "What else can I do?" Vel asked.

"Someone is bringing bricks. When they arrive, the bricks must be put in the fire to heat. When they are hot, we will wrap them in towels and lay them around Erestor to warm him, the first ones at his feet," Elrond said. "Go to my robe on the floor there. In the pocket are bags of herbs. Get a cup from the table and empty one of the bags into it. Someone is bringing hot water. Pour the hot water slowly onto the herbs and let it steep."

"Elrond, he is frozen," Glorfindel whispered.

Pressing closer to Erestor, Elrond said, "Hold on, old friend. We will warm you. Tell me what happened, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel quickly relayed the story of how he had called to Erestor after he had finished dressing the elflings and drying their hair, and had finally resorted to ripping the door off of its hinges. "I was terrified. His breathing was shallow and it seemed to take forever before I could wake him." Raising his tear-filled eyes to Elrond, he whispered, "I am afraid I will lose him, and I have only just found him."

Elrond joined Glorfindel in rubbing the shivering elf in an attempt to warm him, and adding his voice to the warrior's, desperately trying to keep Erestor with them. Both used what healing power they could to aid the stricken elf.

Erestor heard voices, but what they were saying could not penetrate through the cold - all except one. One strong voice kept calling to him through the darkness, straining against the cold that tried to pull him deeper. Erestor followed the voice, fighting against the cold. One tiny spot of warmth emanating from his heart fought valiantly for Erestor's life, urged on by Glorfindel's unremitting plea for him to stay. The elf's hands searched frantically for Glorfindel's, and finding them, entwined cold fingers amongst the warmth.

Glad to have something to do, Vel found the herbs and emptied a bag into a cup. By the time that was done, a beautiful female elf-maid with long silvery-blonde hair entered with the hot water, and he asked her to pour some slowly over the herbs. Lindir entered the room with a servant, both of them carrying bricks, and seeing their Lord and Glorfindel attempting to warm the shivering councilor, the servant immediately placed them into the fire, then went to the bathroom to gather towels to wrap them in.

Riniel stood by the bed watching Erestor. "Do not let Erestor die, please?" the little elfling whispered with tears in her eyes, terrified that the elf who had become her sanctuary would leave her.

"I promise you, he will not," Elrond answered firmly. "We will not let him."

The elf-maid handed the cup to Melveldir, nodding to him to carry it to the bed. Then going to Riniel, she picked the elfling up and held her, whispering that Lord Elrond would fix Erestor and not to worry. Sitting in a chair with Riniel on her lap, she gently rocked the elfling. Elrond spared a moment to smile lovingly at his wife, grateful for her presence and help with the elflings.

When Elrond sat up and took the cup from his hands, Melveldir went to the basket where the kittens were sleeping and lifted them out. He handed Glivalen to Riniel, then sat on the floor with Dulinn on his lap, beside his sister and the beautiful elf-maid, and waited.

Glorfindel and Elrond raised Erestor's head enough for him to drink the hot liquid. The councilor's teeth clattered against the cup rim, but they managed to get most of it down him.

Lindir silently took the cup and prepared another cup of the tea. As it steeped, he and the servant lifted the bricks from the fire with large tongs and wrapped them in towels. Elrond rose from beside Erestor, and he and Lindir placed the hot bricks at the councilor's feet and along his legs, back and shoulders. And then they waited, and time crawled.

Elrond moved away to help comfort he elflings, knowing he had done what he could and that Erestor's best chance lay with Glorfindel's love. He sat on the floor, resting his back against Celebrian's legs and held Melveldir on his lap. Lindir stood in front of the fireplace staring into the flames.

The second cup of tea was easier to get down Erestor. Slowly the warmth spread its tendrils throughout his body and his teeth stopped chattering. He heard whispers coming from all around the room, but was too exhausted to try and listen. His head was nestled against Glorfindel's neck and warm hands held his, but the warmth continued to spread from his heart, and he could feel his chest pressed against the warrior's. Long minutes passed until Erestor thought he could try speaking, and he lifted his head enough to look at Glorfindel. "What...happened?"

Elrond gently set Melveldir and Dulinn on the floor and went to the bed, sitting next to Glorfindel. The warrior's eyes were full of pain, and Elrond placed a hand on each of the elves in the bed, one to assess Erestor's condition and the other to offer comfort. "You fell asleep in the bath, Erestor. The water was warm and relaxing, your body is exhausted, and you slept deeply. But your bathroom is cold, and more frigid air crept inside. The water cooled quickly, but you were sleeping too heavily to notice. Your body is too weak to fight the cold. When Glorfindel finished taking care of the elflings, he called out to you but you did not answer. He broke through the door, and by the grace of the Valar reached you in time." Elrond stopped, giving Erestor time to understand.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel, seeing his red-rimmed eyes and the tracks of his tears on his face. Raising a hand to feather his fingers over the warrior's face, he whispered, "You....saved me. Called me....back."

"I thought I had lost you." Glorfindel held Erestor closer and tucked the dark head under his chin.

"You must rest and regain your strength, Erestor. You scared all of us nigh unto our deaths. I could not bear to lose you, my dearest friend," Elrond said quietly. "None of us could bear to lose you."

Turning his head, Erestor looked at Elrond. "I understand....I will rest."

Lindir left the fireplace and knelt by the elflings. "Little ones, I have an idea. How would you like to spend the rest of the day with me? I need to pick out new rooms for you and Erestor, and we must be very careful to make sure they will be warm ones, so I would really like your help. We could leave the kittens in my rooms for now, and when we have found the rooms that you and Erestor will like, we can come back here and see if Erestor and Glorfindel would like to have dinner with us. Since Erestor is very tired and needs to sleep, maybe you could even spend the night with me? I am all alone in my big rooms, and it is lonely sometimes. I would love to have you and the kittens with me tonight, and I will read you a story. What do you think?"

"You are all alone?" Melveldir asked.

Lindir sighed dramatically and nodded. "All alone."

"We will stay with you, Lindir," Riniel said. "Erestor needs to sleep and Glorfindel needs to take care of him."

"And that way none of us will be alone," Vel concluded.

Elrond smiled warmly at his seneschal, then said to the elfling, "I think you are doing well enough to walk around for a little while, Vel. Let us find some clothes for you to wear instead of your sleeping robe, and get your cloaks."

In no time at all, Vel was dressed, and the kittens were in their basket being carried by Celebrian. The elflings had hugged Erestor and Glorfindel goodbye, promising to return for dinner. Elrond assured Glorfindel that Erestor would recover, and promised to return in an hour to check on the councilor. And then the two elves in the bed were alone.

Erestor was feeling stronger minute-by-minute now, and was humbled by the concern shown by his friends. Finally he realized that there were those who *did* care about him. He was sure that Lindir would choose bright and airy rooms. The thought pleased him before a new worry gripped at his heart. In new warm rooms there would be no need for Glorfindel to stay with him, and the thought saddened him deeply. How did he become so attached to Glorfindel in such a short time? He did not want the warrior to leave. He wanted him to stay - no, he *needed* him to stay. He had always taken care of himself and had never felt the need for anyone else before, but this need was nearly overwhelming. "Glorfindel?"

"I am here, Erestor."

"When I move to the warmer rooms Lindir finds for me, will you....will you return to your own rooms?"

"Do you wish that, Erestor?"

"No. I do not understand why, but I want you to stay. I need you to stay. Will you?"

"I want very much to stay with you, Erestor. I will stay for as long as you will have me."

"Thank you." Erestor could not imagine ever wanting Glorfindel to leave.

"Are you still cold, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked softly, although he knew the councilor still was. Erestor's skin was still chilled, and he would occasionally shiver.

"A little."

"Shall I get another blanket? Are the bricks still warm? Do you want me to heat them in the fire again?"

"I do not think another blanket will help, and the bricks still feel warm. It is hard to describe, but the cold is inside me, not from the outside. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Glorfindel whispered, remembering the coldness he had experienced in his death. "You are very brave, Erestor. You fought the cold...the pull."

"I do not think I would have been able to without you. You...kept calling me back. I followed your voice."

"I could not bear the thought of losing you."

"Glorfindel? This morning....when you kissed me? It made me feel warm. May I....may I kiss you?"

"Oh, yes, Erestor - please."

Erestor slowly lifted his head and pressed his lips to Glorfindel's in a tentative kiss. The warrior's lips felt almost hot to his cold ones, and a whimper escaped as he moved closer in search of more warmth.

Glorfindel had resolved to let Erestor control the kiss until he felt the cold elf grasp at him in what almost seemed like desperation, his hands clenching and trying to pull the warmer elf closer. Forgetting his earlier thought, he wrapped his arms around Erestor firmly and pulled their bodies as close as he could, then took control of the kiss. Possessing Erestor's mouth, he laved the cold lips with his tongue until they grew warm beneath his tender assault and the last vestiges of ice had melted away. Pressing forward, he sought and was granted entrance, his tongue curling around a colder one until it too was pulsing with warmth.

Erestor moaned as blissful warmth coursed through his body and the last remains of coldness fled. As the warm mouth that had possessed his so lovingly slowly moved away, he sighed happily, a soft smile on his face.

Glorfindel looked down at the elf he adored and smiled. Erestor had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Elrond returned to check to check on Erestor, and was pleased to see that he was sleeping deeply - just what Erestor needed to recuperate from both his ordeal and his overworking himself for so long.

"Perhaps we should put a night robe on him, Glorfindel," Elrond said quietly. "I think it might be a little too much for him if he awoke and found you both naked."

Glorfindel grinned, but whispered, "You are probably right. I should get some clothes on as well."

Glorfindel dressed in a light shirt and leggings, and the bricks were removed from the bed. The two elves worked together to get Erestor into a warm robe without waking him. "He is far too thin, Elrond," Glorfindel whispered. "You can see every one of his ribs."

Elrond nodded. "He has not been eating enough for a long time. We need to fix that and make sure he eats well."

"We will," Glorfindel whispered with conviction.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Lindir made a show of exploring several rooms with the elflings and letting them decide if they were suitable for Erestor's new rooms. Melveldir and Riniel seriously considered each room, wanting it to be perfect for Erestor. One was too cold. Another felt positively damp. One did not have its own bathroom. Then there were the ones that were too dark and too small.

"Erestor has to have a room that is nice and warm, Lindir," Riniel told the seneschal.

"And it has to have lots of room for all of us so he will not feel crowded and we will not be in his way all the time," Melveldir said.

"And he needs a room that is cheerful too, because he has been alone and sad," Riniel added. Her brother nodded in agreement.

"How do you know he has been sad and lonely, little one?" Lindir asked.

Riniel shrugged. "I just know," she said.

"Well, I think I know of a room that just might meet all those requirements," Lindir said with a smile, and led them to the room he and Elrond had already decided on for Erestor and his new family. Stopping in front of a beautifully carved door, he took a key from his pocket, unlocked it, and let the elflings enter first. "What do you think of this one?"

The door opened onto a spacious sitting room with a large fireplace. Tall windows draped in thick, forest green velvet curtains, that could be closed to keep the cold away, looked out over the valley. The room had comfortable chairs upholstered in green and gold, thick rugs, a chaise lounge, a large table that could be used for working or dining, and plenty of room for Erestor's desk. Two sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and candles dotted the mantel and occasional tables.

The elflings nodded. "This is perfect," Melveldir said. "May we see the rest?"

"Of course," Lindir smiled. A door off to one side of the sitting room led to a bedroom that was nearly as large as Erestor's present rooms. Tall windows, this time draped in heavy, dark blue velvet, opened onto a garden that would be lovely with flowers in the springtime. A massive bed, clothed in blue and gold canopy and curtains, sat in the middle of the room. One wall housed a fireplace with comfortable chairs and small tables placed before it; the wall opposite held a large wardrobe and dressing table.

"This is a good bedroom for Erestor, Lindir," Riniel said seriously. "Does he have a bathroom too?"

Lindir opened a door next to the fireplace to show them a large bathroom with a sunken tub, all stocked with plush towels and baskets of soaps and oils. "It even has its own fireplace," he said, bringing them into the room so they could see. "It is against the fireplace in the bedroom and shares the same chimney."

The elflings squealed over the fireplace and clapped their hands happily. "Erestor will not get too cold again when he bathes," Melveldir said, grinning.

"Would you like to see your room now, little ones," Lindir asked.

"We have a room? Truly?" the elflings asked together.

"Of course. Where did you think you were going to sleep?"

"We forgot about that." Melveldir and Riniel giggled.

Lindir smiled. It was good to hear the little ones laugh after everything they had been through. "Follow me and I will show you." Leading them back out of the bedroom and to the sitting room, they entered another door on the same side of the room as Erestor's bedroom. Inside was another large bedroom, this time with two smaller beds draped in rich burgundy colored hangings and canopies, two wardrobes, two dressing tables, and another fireplace. Burgundy draped windows opened onto the same garden as Erestor's. "Now for the best part," Lindir said. Opening an inner door, he displayed another bathroom, again with a fireplace connected to the hearth in the bedroom.

Riniel and Melveldir stood holding hands and looking at everything. Neither elfling appeared happy.

"What is wrong, little ones? Do you not like your room and bathroom?" Lindir knelt in front of the children and took their hands in his. "Will you tell me?"

"It is too good for us, Master Lindir," Melveldir whispered.

"We should not have a room this pretty," Riniel added quietly, and a tear slipped down her face.

"Oh, sweetlings," Lindir said, enfolding the elflings in his arms, "of course you should. Erestor wants you to have nice rooms because he loves you. Your ada and nana would be very happy if they could see how much Erestor loves you and that you have such a nice room."

"I wish Nana and Ada could see our room and Erestor...and everything, Lindir. I really miss them," Melveldir said, bravely trying to keep from crying.

'I know you do, little ones," Lindir said, holding the elflings tighter. "I know you do. And I know they miss you. I wish they could see Erestor too, because it would make them very happy to know how much Erestor loves you and how much he loves having you both for his family."

"We are Erestor's family?" Riniel whispered, wiping at her tears. "We thought he was just taking care of us."

"Erestor wants very much for you to be a family. You see, he never had elflings of his own, and he lost his ada and nana too. He has been all alone, but then he fell in love with you two. It would make him very happy if you would be his elflings and you were all a family."

"I love Erestor too, Vel," Riniel whispered, looking up at her brother. "I liked him because he was so nice to me, but Erestor is...special. Like Glorfindel is. And I love Glorfindel too."

Melveldir nodded. "Me too. Erestor makes me feel really good when he holds me, and Glorfindel looks like Ada, and they are both so nice. I can tell Glorfindel loves Erestor too. Ada and Nana would have liked them a lot. I think they would be really happy that we are here with Erestor and Glorfindel."

"Are we going to be Erestor's elflings now?" Riniel asked her brother.

"Do you want to?"

Riniel nodded. "You and I are a family, and we both love Erestor, so we should be his family now. I want Erestor to be happy, Vel."

"Me too. I think Ada and Nana would want us to have a family, and I think it will make us happy too, Rin, you know?"

"It will," Riniel responded.

"Lindir?" Melveldir turned to the seneschal. "I am very tired."

"You have done a lot today for one still recovering, little one. Can you stay awake long enough to have some warm milk and cookies? Then you can have a nice long nap." Both of the elflings still needed plenty of good food and rest.

"I think so," Vel yawned. "I am hungry too."

Lindir picked up the tired elfling to carry him, and the three of them headed back to the seneschal's rooms. Passing a housemaid on the way, Lindir asked her to bring some milk and cookies to his rooms. Vel managed to stay awake long enough to nearly finish his milk. When his head drooped on the table, he was tucked into Lindir's bed with his sister and the kittens for a long nap.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Erestor slowly woke to find deep blue eyes looking down at him. What he saw in those eyes took his breath away.

"How are you feeling now?" Glorfindel whispered, smiling down at Erestor and gently stroking his hair. "Are you warm enough?"

"I am warm, thank you," Erestor whispered back, "but I feel so tired still." He couldn't help leaning his face into the hand that now cupped his cheek as he looked into Glorfindel's eyes, and he realized that for the first time in his long life, he was in love. But how could he be? He had barely gotten to know Glorfindel. Did that matter? He knew Glorfindel's heart - his soul. The golden elf shone with goodness and strength - and wisdom - yes, wisdom was there too. There was abundant reason to have fallen in love with him, even without his incredible beauty.

"What are you thinking of?"

"You," Erestor whispered.

"What about me?"

"How you have taken care of the elflings and me. When you woke me in the bath, there were tears in your eyes." Erestor reached up to ghost his fingers over Glorfindel's face. "You cared about me. You saved my life, warming me and calling me back."

Glorfindel moved his head to kiss Erestor's fingers. "I could not bear the thought of losing you."

"I do not understand why you care about me," Erestor whispered, feeling his fingers tingle with Glorfindel's kiss, "but I cannot doubt it. Your tears told me that you do. Your calling me back and warming me told me that you do. Your kiss told me that you do"

"Then let me tell you again," Glorfindel said quietly, as their mouths moved together once again. It was a kiss full of sweetness, and as their tongues slowly wound together, Glorfindel poured all the love in his heart for Erestor into it.

A golden warmth spread through Erestor, seeming to reach even the tips of his toes and making him tingle all over. If there was any remaining doubt that he truly loved Glorfindel, it fled under the tender onslaught. When they finally broke apart for air, he looked into the most amazing blue eyes and saw love looking back at him. "What are you thinking of," he whispered.

"You. How beautiful you are, and how I adore you," came the whispered reply. "I love you, Erestor. In little more than a day, you have totally captured my heart. Do I dare to hope that you might love me back?"

Erestor's answer was to pull Glorfindel's head down for another searing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Elrond had stopped in for a second time to check on Erestor and was pleased with his recovery, but ordered him to remain resting for another day. As much as Erestor hated staying in bed, he had to admit that his experience had scared him and he had no desire for a repeat of it.

After Elrond was gone again, Erestor rested with his head against Glorfindel’s chest. “I never dreamt that I would finally find love, and now my heart is telling me that you are the reason I have stayed so alone for all these millennia.”

“If you will have me, Erestor, I promise you will never be alone again. You will live in my heart and I will love you forever.” Glorfindel lifted Erestor’s head and looked into dark eyes sparkling with tears. “Tell me those are tears of happiness?”

Erestor nodded and smiled. “I do not understand why you want me, but yes, I will have you and love you forever. As I live in your heart, you will live in mine. I love you, Glorfindel.” Tears ran in earnest down Erestor’s face. “You fill my heart with joy. You are so beautiful, and there is such goodness and strength in you. I am either dreaming, or I am the most fortunate elf who ever lived, to have such a one as you love me.”

“No dream, beloved, and perhaps we are both the most fortunate elves to have found each other.” Glorfindel moved his lips over Erestor’s face, kissing the tears away, before capturing his mouth once more in a kiss that spoke of sweet promises of all there was to come.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

When Lindir opened his door in response to the soft knock, he was more than a little surprised to see the healer standing there. “Galuvaeron? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, Lindir.” The tall, dark-haired healer smiled. “Elrond just asked me to stop by and check on Melveldir – he was concerned since the little one is still healing.”

“He was tired after our wandering through the rooms, and is napping with his sister,” Lindir said quietly. Blushing, he remembered his manners. The healer could always make him forget a lot of things. “Please – come in.” Leading the healer to the chairs set in front of the fire, he said, “May I offer you some hot tea?”

“Tea would be lovely, Lindir. Thank you. The halls are quite cold. I do not recall a winter quite so cold.”

“There was another winter such as this in the past century, but it did not reach as far south as where you were in the Havens. It was even colder than this one is.”

“Amazing,” Galuvaeron said, taking the teacup Lindir handed him. “Hard to believe anything could be colder than it is now.”

“How do you like it here in Imladris, Galuvaeron? I am sorry you arrived right before this horrid winter, but I promise you, our valley is wondrous the rest of the year. The gardens are beautiful in the spring and summer.”

“I like it here very much, Lindir. Unfortunately, there are so many sick and wounded little ones, especially now, but I am pleased that I am here and able to help. I am very glad that Lord Elrond sent for me because of my experience in treating human younglings at the Havens. And please call me Vaeron – all of my friends do.”

Lindir bowed slightly at the complement the healer offered in allowing him to use his familiar name. “Then I would be pleased to call you Vaeron as well.”

“So tell me, how is little Melveldir?”

“He was quite worn out with finding the new rooms for Erestor. He managed to drink half of his milk and have a cookie before falling asleep. I imagine he will be quite hungry come time for dinner. They are such lovely little elflings, Vaeron.” Lindir answered.

Galuvaeron nodded. “There is something quite special about them – especially little Riniel. Is it true that Lord Erestor is going to adopt them for his own?”

“It is. They will be a family, and Erestor will no longer be alone.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Galuvaeron replied. “It is not good for him to be alone. He has a loving heart.”

“And what of you, Vaeron?” Lindir asked. “Have you a family?” The seneschal felt very forward, but what he really longed to know was if the tall and handsome healer had a mate.

“What family I had sailed long ago.” The healer sighed. “It is many years that I have had only my work to keep me company. I admit I am lonely sometimes.”

“My family has sailed as well,” Lindir said softly. “As many friends as I have here in Imladris, I get lonely sometimes too – especially in the evenings. Everyone has their family or spouses, and I cannot expect them to spend their family time with me.”

Galuvaeron nodded. “It is the same with me. Perhaps….we could spend some evenings together since we are both alone? If you would not mind my company, that is.” He hoped Lindir would agree. The seneschal was the most enchanting elf in Imladris, and Vaeron had fallen head-over-heels for him the first time they had met. Since he had already found out that Lindir did not have a mate or anyone he was interested in, he had jumped at the chance to pay a visit and check on Melveldir.

Lindir smiled. “I would like that very much, Vaeron.”

~~~*~~~

Erestor was overjoyed to have the elflings back with him again, although he would have been happier if Glorfindel had let him get out of bed for their dinner. The fact that the healer, Galuvaeron, who had accompanied Lindir and joined them for the meal, not only agreed with Glorfindel but thought Melveldir should join Erestor and eat while resting in bed, had put an end to any arguments the councilor was about to use.

If Erestor was overjoyed to see the elflings, it was nothing to how happy the little ones were to be back with him and Glorfindel. Riniel squealed as Glorfindel picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, before burying her head contently in his neck, her little hands entwined in his sweet-smelling golden hair. Melveldir cuddled happily onto Erestor’s lap, breathing a sigh of contentment as he was held securely in the councilor’s arms. He didn’t understand why, but when Erestor held him he always felt peaceful and happy. It was just like when his Nana or Ada had held him.

Erestor held the elfling and felt the joy that once again infused his being. He did not know why, but his heart told him that Melveldir and his sister were very special. Beyond that, he knew he had lost his heart to them, and he poured all of his love into the elfling in his arms, praying that Vel would be comforted and made whole again. “Did you enjoy being with Lindir today, my sweet one?” he asked softly.

Vel nodded his head vigorously, which wasn’t easy to do, considering it was tucked under Erestor’s chin. “We looked at lots and lots of rooms until we found the perfect one for you, Erestor. And then Lindir carried me back to his rooms because I was tired and we had milk and cookies, and then we took a nap in Lindir’s bed with the kittens.”

“Tell me about our new rooms?” Erestor asked. The little head under his chin moved from side to side this time. “No?”

Melveldir giggled. “It’s a surprise. Lindir says you have to wait until tomorrow.”

Erestor had a sudden desire to tickle the information out of the elfling, and only the fact that Vel was still healing from his injury kept him doing so. He sighed. “Oh, very well then, I shall just have to wait.”

Erestor was kept from any further discussion about the new rooms by the arrival of servants with their meal. He and Melveldir were seated comfortably against stacks of pillows, Glorfindel and Riniel sat crossed-legged at the end of the bed, and Lindir and Galuvaeron sat in chairs next to the bed. Erestor couldn’t remember when he had shared such a delightful meal full of good food, good friends, and laughter.

Glorfindel kept filling Erestor’s plate with delicacies, and the councilor’s heart was so light that he ate until he felt he would burst. “I cannot eat another bite, Glorfindel,” he finally said, pulling his plate away just as his new love as about to add more food to it. “I have eaten more than I usually do in a week!”

“Yes, I noticed,” Glorfindel said, and then teasingly added. “I have committed myself to stuffing you and putting some flesh back on your bones.”

Erestor raised his eyebrows and thought about being affronted, but sighed instead, knowing Glorfindel was right. He hadn’t been eating enough, but he could not help his former lack of appetite. “Well,” he finally said, “if you keep feeding me like this, I shall be a plump little cabbage in no time at all.”

“Ah, but you will be my plump little cabbage,” Glorfindel replied with a grin, “and ready for harvesting.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Erestor.

Galuvaeron snorted, and then quickly covered his mouth with his hand, while Lindir shook with silent laughter. Erestor managed to keep from laughing out loud at the comical look on Glorfindel’s face and gave the golden elf a scowl.

“Forgive me for teasing you,” Glorfindel said. There was a pause before he added, “My little cabbage,” and doubled over with laughter.

That was all it took for Erestor to give in to his own mirth, and he laughed louder and longer than he had in many a year. To the others his voice was as a sweetly peeling bell, tolling joyous hours; a sound they had either never heard before, or had not heard in a very long time.

Outside in the hall, two elves stood listening in amazement. “Listen, my love,” Elrond whispered. “It is Erestor! I have not heard him laugh like that for a year or more!”

“I had forgotten how beautiful his laughter sounds,” Celebrian whispered back smiling. “We will obviously not disturb them.” She opened the outer door and pulled Elrond in with her, calling out, “May we join you, friends?”

“As long as you did not bring any cabbage,” Glorfindel managed say, before collapsing in laughter again.

Elrond pulled two chairs from the sitting room to the bedroom, and when Celebrian was seated, asked, “Cabbage?”

“Erestor is going to be a stuffed cabbage,” Riniel said, giggling, which set Erestor off all the more.

It was long minutes before the laughter had ceased and Erestor had extracted promises that neither the word ‘plump’, nor the word ‘cabbage’ would ever be used to refer to him – except by Glorfindel, of course, but never in public.

Glorfindel was standing by the table pouring goblets of wine for the adults and fruit juice for the elflings as Lindir reached into a pocket and drew out a silver flute. Handing it to Melveldir, he said, “Here is your flute I promised to bring you, Vel. Will you play us a song?”

“Oh, play Ada’s song, Vel,” Riniel said.

“Thank you, Lindir,” Melveldir said, smiling at the flute. “It is beautiful. All right, Rin. I will try to play Ada’s song.”

After handing everyone their goblet, Glorfindel stood in front of the fireplace sipping his own wine and watching Melveldir, deep in thought. Seeing the elfling with the flute brought back such memories. Scenes of teaching his younger brother Anaro how to play the instrument drifted through his mind; of how they had played together with Ecthelion in the gardens on warm summer nights.

Everyone was focused on Melveldir as he began to play. The tune was lilting and sweet in the beginning, gradually becoming playful and merry. All of the elves were smiling and nodding their heads to the music but one.

No one saw the color drain from Glorfindel’s face. No one noticed as his hands shook and the goblet slipped from his fingers.

The crystal goblet plummeted to the tile floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

The music ceased and the room stilled at the shattering of the crystal.

Erestor wanted to rush to Glorfindel when he saw how shaken the warrior was, but Melveldir had stopped playing when the goblet shattered and both of the elflings looked frightened. He was torn between needing to comfort the elflings he loved, and running to the elf he loved.

His dilemma was solved almost instantaneously when Elrond motioned to Erestor to remain where he was and quickly went to Glorfindel’s side. Erestor pulled the elflings to him and held them close, whispering comforting words. 

Placing a hand on the dazed Glorfindel’s shoulder, Elrond spoke quietly. “What is it, Glorfindel?”

Glorfindel continued to stare into nothingness for long moments, seemingly not even aware of Elrond’s presence. Finally he turned his head and looked at his lord. “The song,” he whispered. “That music.” His eyes moved to the bed and the elflings. He had frightened the elflings. Guilt mixed with overwhelming sorrow in his heart. Moving away from Elrond, he slowly approached the bed and dropped to both of his knees at its side. Placing one of his large hands on each of the elflings’ heads, he softly stroked their dark hair. “Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you,” he whispered hoarsely, as unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

“Glorfindel…please…what is wrong?” Erestor asked anxiously. In an instant, everything had changed from merriment to distress as the golden lord shattered along with the goblet. Unease gripped the councilor’s heart, and he wanted to pull Glorfindel into his arms and hold him along with the elflings.

Glorfindel labored to control the anguish flooding his soul, and his hands dropped to his sides. Grief was overwhelming him, and his heart felt like it would break. “Where did you learn that song, little one?” he finally whispered, his voice shaking with the effort.

“My...my...ada,” Melveldir said, his eyes large and full of fear at the change in Glorfindel. “My ada taught me.”

“Do you…do you know where he learned it?” Glorfindel asked as gently as he was able. He could see the fear in the elfling, and it hurt his heart all the more.

“He…he said his brother wrote it for him. When Ada was little. It was for his begetting day. It was a…a… gift from his older brother.” Melveldir held onto Erestor tightly.

Glorfindel nodded, his eyes once again looking off into the distance. Tears were streaming down his face as he finally whispered, “Tell me your ada’s name again?”

“Anorion,” Vel whispered.

Nodding again, Glorfindel roughly wiped the tears from his face and drew a ragged breath. Speaking to no one he whispered, “All this time. All this time…so close. So close and we never knew. I could have seen him. Held him. My little Anaro. How I loved you, my sweet little brother. How I miss you.” His eyes closed and the agony in his heart was on his face.

Erestor finally understood, and his heart broke along with Glorfindel’s. It was Glorfindel who had gifted the song to the elflings’ father for his begetting day. He had written it. Glorfindel had lost his younger brother not once, but twice. Stifling a sob, he held the elflings close and buried his face in their dark locks.

The room was silent as one by one, the hearts of the other grown elves filled with sorrow for the golden warrior as realization dawned, and more than one quietly wiped tears from their eyes. Glorfindel’s brother Anaro had changed his Quenyan name to the Sindarin Anorion.

Elrond went to Glorfindel’s side and dropped to his knees beside him, placing his hand once again on the broad shoulder. “Oh, Glorfindel, I am so very sorry, my friend.”

Melveldir did not understand, and looked up at Erestor in confusion. Erestor simply held him closer and placed a kiss on his head. Riniel, however, never took her eyes from Glorfindel and watched him thoughtfully.

Glorfindel placed his hand over Elrond’s, and then dropped down to rest on his haunches. The elflings…he had to think of the elflings. He had already grieved for the loss of his brother once, and for their sake he would not give into this anguish. He would be strong for them. Wiping his eyes again, he attempted a small smile at the elflings. “Melveldir…Riniel…little ones…your ada’s older brother did write that song for him. Long ago…long ago in a city named Gondolin. It was for his fortieth begetting day, and your ada was already a gifted musician. Oh, when he played his flute…when he played, it was as if all of the most beautiful sounding birds in all of Arda had gathered to sing for us. It was… magical.”

“You knew Ada?” Melveldir whispered in amazement.

“Oh, yes. I knew him…and I loved him very much,” Glorfindel whispered. His eyes closed once again as he remembered bright Anaro and let those memories fill his aching heart.

Riniel pulled away from Erestor and quietly climbed off of the bed and onto Glorfindel’s lap. Wrapping her little arms as far as she could reach around the big warrior, she said, “You are Ada’s brother.”

Glorfindel’s eyes opened as he felt Riniel crawl onto his lap, and he nodded. “Yes, my little Rin. I am your ada’s brother,” he said, holding the little elfling tightly.

Riniel buried her face in Glorfindel’s golden mane and breathed deeply. “You smell like Ada.”

Erestor whispered to the elfling on his lap, “Go to him, Vel. He needs you.”

Melveldir nodded, and then slowly crawled off of the bed to join his sister in Glorfindel’s arms.

Glorfindel held the elflings, slowly rocking them back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

~~~*~~~

Galuvaeron and Lindir walked slowly back to the seneschal’s rooms in silence. Finally reaching the door, Lindir looked up at the tall healer and said, “I do not want to be alone tonight. Would you…can you…stay with me? Please? My heart…it hurts, Vaeron. I need a friend tonight.” The elflings would stay with Glorfindel and Erestor for the night instead of Lindir, and he was just too sad to remain all by himself.

The healer nodded. “I do not want to be alone either, Lindir. I will stay, and we will sit together and talk….or not. Whatever you would like – just as long as we are not alone. We will get through this night together.”

Inside his rooms, Lindir first checked on the kittens they had left in his bedroom, and finding them fast asleep in their basket, he returned to the sitting room. Curling up on the chaise next to Vaeron, he buried his head in his hands.

The healer waited, unsure if he should offer Lindir comfort. He knew the elf had been deeply affected by Glorfindel’s grief at finding his beloved brother had been so close. Had Glorfindel only known, Anorion and his family would all be safe in Imladris, and he suspected the seneschal felt that he somehow should have known. His uncertainly about what to do came to an abrupt halt when he heard Lindir stifle a sob and the smaller elf’s shoulders shook. His own heart broke, and he wrapped his arms around Lindir, holding him close.

Lindir put his arms around Vaeron, grateful for the healer’s presence, and wept onto his shoulder. He knew he was soaking his new friend’s tunic, but he couldn’t stop. It was just so unfair. They were all safe and secure in Imladris, and Glorfindel’s poor brother had been out in nearly the wild with his family. Why hadn’t he thought about those families out there? Why hadn’t he asked Elrond about bring them to Imladris when the winter started turning so cold? He could have kept Anorion and his wife from being killed. “It’s all my fault,” he whimpered. “I could have had Elrond bring those families here.”

Galuvaeron lifted Lindir’s head from his shoulder and looked into his tearful eyes. Holding Lindir’s face in his hands and wiping his tears away with his thumbs, he said quietly, “No. It is not your fault. No one here knew much of those families out there, Lindir.”

“But I could have done something. We should have known.”

“No, Lindir. It is your role to run this house, not to keep every elven settlement safe. The Valar work in mysterious ways. Maybe they meant it to happen. What would have happened to Erestor if it didn’t? He was fading. If it were not for the elflings and Glorfindel, maybe he wouldn’t even be alive now. And Glorfindel is with him now only because of the elflings. They found their love for each other because of it. It is *not* your fault. You are beautiful, Lindir, inside and out, and your caring heart hurts for your friend. But do not blame yourself for his loss.”

Lindir drew a deep breath. In his heart, he knew Galuvaeron was right. It had just hurt so much to see Glorfindel like that. When he nodded, the healer released his face and Lindir was once again wrapped in strong, comforting arms. With a sigh, he rested his head once more on the broad chest. Long minutes passed in silence, and Lindir felt Vaeron’s warmth and healing energy fill his spirit.


	12. Chapter 12

Erestor gave Glorfindel and the elflings several minutes together after everyone had left before he joined them on the floor. “Come to bed, all of you,” he said softly. 

Glorfindel looked at Erestor with eyes full of sadness, but nodded. “Come, little ones. We will put on our nightclothes and then get warm in bed so we can talk.”

~~~*~~~

Lindir rested with his head on Galuvaeron’s chest. He loved the tall elf’s scent; the sweet-smelling wood burning in the fireplace was but a faint copy compared to it. The healer’s scent was a combination of fresh-smelling pine and the heady aroma of sandalwood. And if that wasn’t enough, Vaeron was just so comfortable. It felt like he had been made to fit in the larger healer’s arms. It would have been all too relaxing…if it wasn’t for the desire that was filling him for the first time in centuries. It wasn’t that he’d never had any interest in a relationship before, but his work kept him more than occupied, and besides, he’d just never known anyone before that interested him as Vaeron did. And interest him Vaeron did – with more than just a passing fancy. With the wisdom of his long years and the innate knowledge of the heart that came easily to his people, he knew Galuvaeron was his heart’s desire. Visions of having this strong elf beside him for the rest of his days, of falling asleep and waking in his arms, flooded his mind. The time had finally come, and in the blink of an eye he decided. He had lived too long not to go after what he desired. After all, it was not known for an elf to err in matters of the heart. 

Galuvaeron gently stroked Lindir’s dark hair, relishing the silky softness under his fingers. The seneschal smelled of soothing lavender – a scent that the healer had always loved. Lindir fit so well in his arms – like he belonged there. How he longed to tell the smaller elf how he felt, and how he had fallen in love with him the first moment he had seen him. His heart had skipped and he had forgotten to breathe, and he knew in that instant that Lindir was the only elf he would ever give his heart to. Meeting Lindir had made him realize how much he was missing in his life – he longed for someone to hold and to love, someone to care for. In the short time he had been in Imladris, he realized just how lonely he was without a mate – and the only elf he wanted for that role was Lindir.

“You are so comfortable,” Lindir whispered. “And you smell so good – like the forest just after a spring rain.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.” Galuvaeron said quietly, still stroking Lindir’s hair. “You smell like a field of blossoming lavender on a spring’s day.” //And you feel so good in my arms. Just as if you were made for them. I never want to let you go, my sweet Lindir. I want so much to tell you how much I love you, but I am afraid you would think me forward. It has been too many long centuries since someone made me feel half of what you do.// He rested his cheek against Lindir’s soft hair.

“Vaeron, may I ask you something?” Lindir’s voice was muffled against the strong chest.

“Of course you may. You may ask me anything.”

“How old are you?”

“I am over three thousand years old, Lindir. Why do you ask?”

“Because I am nearing four thousand, and I have just decided that I am too old for the games of the young.” Lifting his head, Lindir looked into the healer’s eyes, and said softly, “You are the most generous and caring soul I have ever known, and I am in love with you.” He held his breath waiting for Vaeron’s reply.

Galuvaeron’s heart thumped so hard he was certain that Lindir, resting against his chest, could feel it. Reaching out to stroke the seneschal’s cheek softly, he said, “Surely I have been blessed by the Valar, for I have loved you since the first moment I gazed upon your beautiful face.”

Lindir’s smile nearly lit the darkened room and he leaned his face into the hand that now lay against his cheek, still gazing into Galuvaeron’s sparkling grey eyes. “Then perhaps you will not mind if I kiss you,” he whispered, pulling the healer’s head down to make good on his words.

If they had stopped to consider it, both elves would have been amazed. There was no hesitation, no unskilled fumbling of mouths and hands. There was no self-conscious awkwardness, no embarrassing clanking of teeth. Their mouths simply met in a fluid tantalizing symphony.

~~~*~~~

Late into the night, Glorfindel and the elflings talked, the elder elf telling of his life in Gondolin with his younger brother, and the elflings of their life on their farm with their parents. 

Glorfindel came to see that theirs had been a happy home, and it was evident that Anaro had loved his wife passionately, as she had loved him. Even as she continued to age and threads of grey had crept into her dark hair, he had still loved her as much as he had in the bloom of her youth – or perhaps he had even loved her more. His brother had met his wife when he had stopped to rest in the town she lived in whilst journeying to the Havens, and there his journey had ended until they had left to build their farm. 

“I will not see my brother again on these shores,” Glorfindel said quietly, “but in the two of you he yet lives. Melveldir, you have his gift of music, his strength, and his gentleness. Little Riniel, in your eyes I see that same gentleness and strength, along with his gift of discernment.” Both elflings were on his lap and he sat next to Erestor in the bed, all of them covered with warm blankets and leaning against pillows. “Your mother must indeed have been most fair and good, for the two of you are beautiful with her dark hair and eyes. I love you with your father’s love, not only for him but because you are beautiful and good inside. You both have your father’s sweetness and goodness, and your lights shine brightly.” 

“Uncle, will we all be together - you and Erestor and Rin and me?” Melveldir asked. He loved Glorfindel, but he did not want to leave Erestor. Erestor was special. “Will we still be Erestor’s elflings too?”

In his heart, Erestor knew what Glorfindel’s answer would be, but he could not suppress a feeling of anxiousness while they waited for the golden elf’s answer. He couldn’t bear losing the elflings now – not after they had stolen his heart. Not after his long-dreamed of family was within his grasp. But he wanted Glorfindel too – even more than he wanted the elflings. Lifting his eyes to Glorfindel, he waited breathlessly.

Glorfindel’s eyes met Erestor’s, and he read the hope within them. Smiling softly at the councilor he said, “If Erestor will have me, it is my dearest wish for all of us to be together. You will be Erestor’s elflings, and mine, and we will be a family.”

Erestor smiled and his eyes shone with unshed tears. “I will have you, Glorfindel, most gladly. And we will be a family.”

Riniel giggled and wrapped her little hands in Glorfindel’s hair. “You love Erestor, Uncle,” she whispered, “and he loves you too. When you marry Erestor, he will be our uncle too, and he won’t be lonely anymore because he will have all of us.” 

Erestor blushed and Glorfindel let out a laugh. “Did I not say that she had her father’s gift for discernment, Erestor?” He smiled down at Riniel as she grinned up at him and stroked her soft hair. Looking up to Erestor he caught the other elf’s eyes with his own and when he spoke, sincerity replaced his earlier laughter. “Erestor, you know that I love you. As great as my desire is for both of us to be uncles to my brother’s children, my love for you is greater still. Were they not here, know that the question would be the same. Will you bind with me and be my mate?”

Erestor’s heart flipped and he drew a deep breath. “Were they not here,” he answered quietly, “know that my answer would be the same, Glorfindel. As much as I love Rin and Vel, my love for you is greater still. In you I have found the part of my soul that was missing. I will bind with you and be your mate.”

Melveldir grinned and moved from Glorfindel’s lap to Erestor’s. Wrapping his arms around the councilor and burying his head against Erestor’s chest, he said, “Good. I love you, Eres... I mean Uncle Erestor.”

Erestor wrapped his arms around the elfling and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, Vel,” he whispered. Smiling up at Glorfindel, he thought Uncle Erestor was the nicest name he had ever been called. Seeing how exhausted Glorfindel looked, he said, “I think it is time for all of us to rest. You have talked long, and your uncle is weary. His day has not been an easy one.”

“I am indeed weary,” Glorfindel said, leaning his head back against a pillow and closing his eyes. Almost as if speaking to himself, he continued, “My mind is in shreds and calling me to rest, and I do not think my heart could bear another thing, unless it is all of you telling me you love me and bidding me sweet dreams. I have been frightened nearly out of my wits, and felt grief such as I never hope to feel again. But I have also had the greatest joy in knowing that I have found my soul mate and discovered my brother’s children.” Opening his eyes again, he lifted his head and gathered the other three into his arms. “My heart has been broken,” he whispered, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, “and you have all mended it. I love you all so very much.” Glorfindel’s next words were softly sighed, and they filled the hearts of Erestor and the elflings with joy. “My family.”

Glorfindel’s wish was fulfilled as they all snuggled down together to sleep. The last thing he felt was the sweet touch of Erestor’s lips upon his own, and the last words he heard as reverie overtook him were “I love you” and “sweet dreams”.


	13. Chapter 13

Lindir groaned as the warmth beside him moved, and he tried to snuggle closer to it again. “It is too early for you to leave,” he said. “It is the middle of the night.”

“I must rise and go to the healing house to check on those under my care, Lindir,” a soft voice whispered in the seneschal’s ear. “I know it is early yet, but they need me. I will try and return quickly.”

Lindir nodded sleepily. “If you are delayed and I am not here, seek for me in Erestor’s new rooms. We will move the elflings and him there after breakfast.” He held his arms up, reaching for the healer for one last kiss to hold him until they met again.

Galuvaeron held the slighter elf close and kissed him softly. “I love you, Lindir. If you are free before me, come and find me in the healing house?”

The seneschal smiled. “I will,” he whispered, kissing Vaeron slowly and deeply one last time until they met again. “I love you, Vaeron.”

The healer quickly dressed, and just before he left, he lifted the two kittens from their basket and set them on the bed to curl up beside the once again sleeping Lindir. Bestowing a final soft kiss onto Lindir’s hair, he quietly left. As he hurried to the healing house, he smiled and hummed a merry little tune under his breath. He couldn’t quite remember how, but sometime after their first declaration of love, the two had ended up in Lindir’s bed, where the seneschal at one point had even begged for Vaeron to bond with him. Using every ounce of control he possessed, Galuvaeron had gently refused, finally able to convince Lindir that as much as they loved each other and were sure of their decision, he did not want their binding to come on the tail of such an emotional night. //No, my beautiful Lindir, I want all the emotions you experience on the day of our bonding to be from me alone. And I promise, I will not make you wait long.// He couldn’t help adding a little skip to his step. Their not-so-chaste lovemaking, while short of completing their love, had been stunning. 

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Although he had slept much later than normal, Glorfindel was the only one awake and dressed when servants arrived with breakfast, followed by Lindir carrying the kittens in their basket. Hating to wake Erestor and the elflings, the warrior did so nonetheless. It was time to get Erestor out of these rooms and into his new warm ones. The cold which continued to seep into the rooms and the frigid bathroom posed too great a risk to the weakened councilor. Erestor might have recovered from his near-death and be feeling better, but his strength was dangerously depleted and he was far from well. Only if he was kept warm, continued to eat well, and got plenty of rest, would he fully regain his health. Melveldir was recovering more quickly than Erestor, but he too required care until he was fully healed of his wounds. 

Trays of food were carried into the bedroom, where Erestor and the elflings were treated to breakfast in bed, while a gaggle of softly chattering servants began the task of moving the contents of the councilor’s sitting room – desk, books, papers, and personal belongings – into the new rooms. 

Erestor heard the sounds coming from his sitting room and look inquisitively at Lindir. “What is happening, Lindir?” he asked.

“The servants are moving your desk and your belongings into your new rooms, Erestor. I have asked them to move your chaise longue as well, although there is already one there. With both you and Melveldir still healing you will need both of them,” the seneschal replied. “When you have all finished your breakfast, we will go to your new chambers where you can rest comfortably in your new sitting room, and the servants will move everything except the furniture from your bedroom and bathroom.”

Erestor looked confused. In the blink of an eye his life was changing, and for the better, but he would have liked to have had some say in it. He was looking forward to moving into the new rooms with Glorfindel and the elflings, wherever they were, but his furniture was comfortable – he had had it for centuries and was used to it. He knew exactly where everything was and how his clothes fit in his wardrobe. And he really loved the comfort of his bed. “No furniture? My bed….I like my bed. We are not moving my bed?”

“Elrond has ordered that you have all new furniture, my friend,” Lindir replied. “Wait until you see the new rooms and your new furniture. If you still wish for your old furnishing, I will have them moved. Will that suit?”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel said softly, “the elflings and I will be sharing the rooms with you. Do you still wish this?”

“Of course I do! I want you all with me. It is just that….oh, I am being silly, worrying about my bed.” Erestor chuckled. “I am a silly old elf sometimes,” he whispered to the elflings. He sighed and then smiled. “All that matters is that we are together.”

“You will like the rooms, Uncle Erestor,” Riniel said. “Really you will. I promise.”

“I am sure I will, little one,” Erestor said, drawing the elflings close. Gazing up at Glorfindel, he saw the golden elf watching them with a gentle smile on his face. “I am sure I will.”

~~~*~~~

Erestor was bundled in furs and being shepherded along the halls, Glorfindel’s arms wrapped securely around his waist for support. Servants carrying Erestor’s belongings scurried around them, hurrying to and from the new suite of rooms. Other residents of the Last Homely House smiled and nodded to the councilor in passing, some calling out cheerful greetings. Several scribes and advisors even stopped and congratulated Erestor on his new rooms. “Glorfindel, what is going on?” he whispered. “No one ever smiles at me except for the servants and the healers. They never even notice me outside of my office.” 

Glorfindel shook his head. “I have no idea. Lindir, do you?” he asked, turning to the seneschal, who carried little Riniel in his arms while Melveldir walked along side.

Lindir nodded. “I believe I do. I think you will find everyone’s attitude toward you charged, Erestor – and for the better. You see, word spread about everything that happened – you know what a hub of gossip we have here, especially since nearly everyone is confined inside with the cold. I think the servants started it, and then the healers started talking about just how special you are, and then there were the stories about all of the refugees you arranged housing for, and all the children you found homes for, and...”

“Enough!” whispered Erestor sharply, his pale cheeks turning a bright rose color. “So now I am fodder for the gossips?”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel said gently, “I think I understand now. When Elrond first told me what you have been doing all these years, wearing yourself down in the service of others, I was ashamed and felt very guilty.”

Erestor looked up at the Glorfindel, not understanding what the captain was trying to say. “Why ever would you feel ashamed? Guilty of what?”

“Because I had misjudged you. I thought, like many of these others, that you simply spent all of your time working because you didn’t want to socialize with any of us. All that time, I could have been helping you. I could have offered you my companionship, my friendship – and instead, I did not even bother to find out what you were doing. I left you to wear yourself out alone - we all did. I think everyone wants to make it up to you now that they know.”

Erestor stopped walking and looked up at Glorfindel with a panicked look on his face. “It is not guilt that makes you want to stay with me, is it?” His heart clenched at the possibility that the warrior did not truly love him, and he closed his eyes to suppress the tears he felt welling.

The warrior pulled the slight elf closer and whispered fervently, “Open your eyes. Look at me and see the truth of my words, Erestor.” Glorfindel waited until two tear-drenches orbs looked into his own. “I love you, Erestor. Yes, I still feel guilty, but it is not guilt that draws me to you. You are all that is good and bright in this cold and frozen world, and you fill my heart with warmth. You are the mate my soul has been waiting for, and I bless the Valar for finding you. I love you.” Bending down, he placed a soft but fervent kiss upon Erestor’s lips.

The giggles of the elflings behind them drew them apart; the thought of others seeing them kiss in the hallway caused a blush to rise to Erestor’s ear tips. “I love you, Glorfindel,” he whispered as they resumed walking, and he leaned his head against the warrior’s shoulder. “I do not want to lose you now that I have found you.”

“You will never lose me, Erestor,” Glorfindel said quietly. “Never.” Tightening his arm around the councilor, he added, “You’re even more beautiful when you blush. I must make you do it more often.” Spying another group of elves approaching, he leaned down and kissed Erestor again, this time more passionately, and when the kiss ended, he whispered into a cherry-red, delicate ear, “I am yours.”


	14. Chapter 14

Erestor kept his eyes on the floor as the group of chuckling elves passed them. When they had done so, he looked up shyly to see Glorfindel smirking. “What?” he whispered. 

“They are happy for us – and I have just made it known that…well, we are both off of the “market”.

Erestor snorted. “I do not believe I was ever on the “market”, Glorfindel. No one was interested in me. You, however…” He left the statement unfinished. Glorfindel was a glorious elf, and Erestor knew he had been much sought after. He still could not believe that the powerful warrior wanted *him*.

“Erestor, my love, there are many here who longed to know you better. Do you not know how truly beautiful you are?” Glorfindel responded.

The councilor shook his head. “I am not beautiful, Glorfindel. I am too thin, too pale, and too…ornery.”

Glorfindel drew Erestor’s pale hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “You are beautiful. Yes, you are too thin and pale, but you are ethereally lovely, and your delicate body belies the strength within. And you are not ornery – you are sweet.”

Erestor shook his head again and was about to retort when they arrived at his new rooms, which were located in the new family wing. With their lord’s marriage, the need for better rooms arose, rooms not only for Elrond and Celebrían, but for visits from her parents and other dignitaries. The rooms in the wing that had housed Erestor, and formerly Elrond, were of the original construction of the Last Homely House, and badly in need of refurbishing, not to mention some repair. Although asked about moving at the time the new wing was constructed, Erestor had declined, being more than settled in the rooms that he had occupied for centuries.

Finally seeing where they were, Erestor turned around and looked at Lindir. “Oh, no,” he told the seneschal. “No, I refuse to take these rooms, Lindir! How could you imagine that I would occupy….”

Any further words were stilled as Celebrían left her task of directing the servants to walk over to Erestor. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then took his hand. “Please, Erestor,” she said softly, “let us do this for you.”

The elflings become uncomfortable when Erestor said he would not take the rooms, but when Celebrían approached and spoke, they relaxed against Lindir. She would make it all right. Erestor just *had* to take these rooms – after all, they had chosen the rooms themselves!

“My lady,” Erestor said, “this is the suite of rooms that is meant for your parents! How could I possibly…I do not deserve rooms like these.”

“Erestor,” Celebrían said, “there is no one more worthy of these rooms, and there is a great deal of self-reproach involved in our offering them to you, not least on the part of our lord. Do not take away the chance for him to make amends and lessen the guilt he feels. Please accept them, my friend. There is more than enough time to add more rooms for my parents. Please do this for me? For him?” 

Erestor looked at Celebrían for a long moment, and then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “You know I can refuse neither him nor you anything. If it is truly what you wish, I will take the rooms, but I do not deserve such opulence.”

“And what of Glorfindel and the elflings?” Celebrían asked quietly. “Do they not deserve these rooms?”

Erestor nodded. “You are right,” he answered. “They deserve them, and more.”

Melveldir and Erestor were bundled in furs and settled on the chaises in the sitting room to watch as Celebrían, Lindir, and a myriad of servants scurried around arranging furniture, putting clothing away, and placing books on the bookshelves that had been brought into the room for the councilor’s collection. Glorfindel finally stopped “supervising” and settled on the chaise with Vel while Riniel curled up with Erestor. The golden lord would have much rather been curled up with Erestor, but both of the elder elves knew how important it was for the elflings to feel secure and loved in their new surroundings.

Erestor was anxious to see all of his new rooms and furnishings now that he had accepted them, but knowing he would only be in the way, he patiently waited for everyone to finish. He liked what he saw already; the heavy , deep green curtains draping the windows would help hold the warmth inside of the room, and the green and gold furnishings in the sitting room were lovely. A large table surrounded by chairs sat to one side, and could be used for meals or working. His desk sat in a corner and bookcases stood near along the wall. In addition to the two chaises, a grouping of chairs and side tables sat before the hearth. The floor was covered with richly woven rugs that would be perfect for small elflings to play upon. The mantel was richly carved of dark wood, its forest pattern echoed on the tables and chairs and even around the room on the wainscoting. The candles in the two chandeliers and in holders dotted around the room cast a gentle glow. It was a warm and beautiful room that emitted a sense of coziness and security. 

The servants finally finished and were sent on their way by Celebrían, who placed a few finishing touches before she , too , departed. A kettle of water was left to heat inside the hearth, hanging from a metal hook. A tray with all the makings for tea was left on the table, along with a basket of sweet rolls and a bowl of dried autumn fruits from the valley’s storage cellars. 

Lindir opened the kittens’ basket and placed it before the fire, allowing the two curious animals to finally escape and explore their new surroundings. “Will you inspect the remainder of your new rooms now, Erestor, and see if you approve of the furnishings?” the seneschal asked.

“I am most anxious to do so,” Erestor said. “If they are as lovely as this room, I am sure I will love them.” Rising slowly from the chaise to avoid feeling lightheaded, he stood and smiled at Lindir. “I do not know how to thank you, my dear friend. The words seem so inadequate.”

Lindir bowed his head in acknowledgement and returned Erestor’s smile. “Knowing you are happy and cared for is enough, my friend, and all the thanks I need.” 

“I, for one, would like to see my new home,” Glorfindel said with a grin. He rose, picked up Melveldir, and motioned with his head to Riniel. “Let us go and see what wonderful magic has been done to your bedroom!”

Riniel fairly bounced as she led the way into the room that Lindir had said would be hers and Vel’s. Stopping at the doorway, her mouth formed into an “O”, and then she ran into the room and crawled up onto her bed to try and hold all the dolls and stuffed animals there in her little arms. The burgundy bed coverings were nearly obscured by the amount of toys. “Are these all for me?” she whispered in amazement, finally settling on hugging one large stuffed rabbit and a beautifully dressed doll together. 

Lindir stood in the doorway as the others filed into the room. “All for you, little one.” 

As Glorfindel set Melveldir down on his bed amidst more stuffed animals, Lindir walked to a bookshelf and said, “Your flute and music are here, Vel, as well as books for both of you. The chests at the foot of your beds are for storing your toys. Inside the wardrobes are clothing and shoes for each of you.” Word of who the children were had spread like wildfire, and the outpouring of generosity from the elves of the hidden valley was unstoppable – not that anyone had tried to put a halt to it.

Erestor walked around the room shaking his head. He opened the wardrobes and inspected the clothing. Walking into the bathroom, he examined the towels, bathing oils, and soaps. Still shaking his head, he exclaimed, “Lindir, you are a wonder! However did you do all of this?” Glorfindel smiled, having been earlier told secretly about the rooms and what had been happening out of their sight.

Lindir simply smiled and whispered, “Later.”

Riniel bounded off of the bed, still hugging her doll and rabbit, and said excitedly, “Come and see your room now, Uncle Erestor!” Taking Erestor’s hand in one of her small ones, she pulled him out into the sitting room and into the bedroom her two uncles would share.

Erestor stood inside the doorway to his new bedroom and breathed, “Oh, my.” Candles flickered in a chandelier, on the mantle and on the bedside tables, and the gold threads shot through the dark counterpane, canopy, and bed curtains sparkled in their light. A large vase of hothouse flowers stood on a tabletop, infusing the room with their sweet fragrance. Erestor’s brushes and combs lay beside Glorfindel’s on the large dressing table. The massive wardrobe doors stood open, revealing the clothing of warrior and councilor, neatly stored, side by side. On the floor of the wardrobe, toes of boots peeked out, half of the pairs larger than the other. A fire burned in the hearth, its flames reflected in the rich polished wood of the tables and chairs arranged around it. A deep fur rug lay in front of the hearth, along with large pillows. 

But the bed…the bed was beautiful beyond anything Erestor had ever seen. The dark wooden headboard, full of sweeping curls, broad leaves and blooming flowers carved at the peak of their fullness, swirled up to the ceiling and then down, spreading its canopy to hold the drape of rich cloth on its branches. These were no mere bedposts; these were woodland trees in whose limbs nestled the sparkling curtains that would hide lovers within its sheltered bower. 

Erestor blushed at the thought and whispered, “Oh, my,” once again.

“Does it please you, dear one?” Glorfindel asked softly, pulling Erestor close with an arm about the councilor’s waist.

“Oh, yes,” Erestor said quietly, his eyes never leaving the beautiful bed. “Oh, yes.”

Elrond’s voice from the sitting room broke the spell that seemed to surround the councilor. “If we bring lunch, may we come in and join you?” he called out.

Erestor turned to see Elrond, Celebrían and Galuvaeron carrying in trays with their noon meal and placing them on the table in the sitting room. “Elrond, my dear friend,” Erestor said, “I do not know what to say to thank you for all…..this.” His arms spread out to encompass his new rooms. “I have never seen anything so lovely.” As Elrond joined them in the bedroom, Erestor clasped his lord in a tight hug and whispered, “Thank you. Thank you for…everything.”

Elrond’s smile was brilliant as he returned his friend’s hug. “Your happiness gives me great joy, Erestor,” he said quietly. “Come to the sitting room. Let us have a meal together with our friends to initiate these new rooms of yours and celebrate your new family.”

Erestor was too overcome for words, and with Elrond and Glorfindel on either side and Lindir and the elflings following, they returned to the sitting room. If Erestor was shocked to see Lindir fly into the arms of Galuvaeron to receive a lingering kiss, it was clear that Elrond and Celebrían were not. “Did I miss something?” Erestor asked with a grin.

“I think I did too,” Glorfindel said, winking at Erestor. “Why are we always the last to know things, Erestor?”

“I have finally found my soulmate, Erestor,” Lindir said softly. Looking to Elrond, he said, “Forgive me for not telling you, my lord. May I hope I have your blessing?”

Elrond grinned. “In the absence of your family, Galuvaeron has already asked for my consent to marry you. I have given it wholeheartedly, conditional on your acceptance. I take it that your answer is yes?”

“With all my heart it is,” Lindir said. “With all my heart. Thank you, Elrond.” He beamed up at the tall healer. “I love you, Vaeron.”

“And I love you, Lindir,” Galuvaeron replied softly.

Riniel grinned at her brother and whispered, “Do you think it is always like this here? Everyone all kissing and everything?”

Melveldir groaned. “I hope not,” he said. 

Glorfindel chuckled at his nephew. “Just wait until you are older, Vel. You will not think it so disgusting then.”

Melveldir grimaced.

~~~*~~~

After their shared meal, Celebrían took Riniel off to the kitchens to help the elfling make her mother’s cakes, and a tired Melveldir napped in his new bed. The remainder of the elves lounged in the sitting room, talking quietly, as the door to the elflings’ room had been left ajar so Vel would not feel alone when he woke. Vaeron and Lindir were sprawled on the floor in front of the fire, Erestor rested on the chaise in Glorfindel’s arms, and Elrond was draped over one of the large upholstered chairs. 

“I suspect you are not the only ones who have found mates over this long winter. I have noticed several other new couples since we have been forced together inside for so long. It will be another two months before this winter weather breaks. I have been thinking….perhaps we should start a new tradition. What do you think about a “Wedding Day”? The first fine day of spring, we can have one big wedding celebration in the gardens for everyone…invite the whole valley.”

“I think that is a fine idea,” Lindir said. “What a beautiful way to end the cold winter – celebrating the joy of starting a new life together with one’s new mate.”

Galuvaeron smiled at Lindir and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Marry me in the garden in spring?” When Lindir nodded, Vaeron wrapped his arms around the smaller elf. He could wait to marry his precious Lindir for two more months. After all, there was nothing that said they could not be bonded before the actual ceremony. 

“A new life together. Yes. I like that idea,” Erestor said softly. “How very perfect to celebrate the beginning of spring with the joy of weddings.” He leaned his head back and looked up at his golden warrior. “Will you marry me in the spring…in the garden…and begin our new life with me, Glorfindel?”

“That I will, my dear Erestor,” Glorfindel whispered. “That I will. And spring can not come soon enough for me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Fell Winter (15/15)   
Author: Aglarien   
Type: FPS  
Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel, Lindir/Galuvaeron (OMC)  
Rating: NC-17 eventually.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the cats. The great Master Tolkien’s estate owns everything else. I promise to return his elves when I’m done playing with them.  
Warning: AU. Complete disregard for canon, JRRT’s timelines (although the years of The Fell Winter are accurate), and the fact that only the Peredhil of Elrond’s lineage got to choose between human and elf. Lots of fluff.   
Timeline: The Fell Winter, T.A. 2911-2912  
Beta: Athos Silvanus – all remaining mistakes are mine.  
Summary: Middle-earth is in the middle of the harshest winter ever known, and Erestor is suffering from the cold. A small child and a golden warrior warm his heart.

 

Chapter 15

Lindir and Galuvaeron walked slowly, arms encircling one another’s waists, through the halls to the seneschal’s rooms. They had spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening in the company of Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel, planning the elaborate wedding ceremonies and celebration that would take place in the spring. Perhaps it would even become a tradition – as in most places, if something happened once, everyone said, “We have always done it that way”. 

They had continued the planning through dinner, for which Celebrían had rejoined them and added her own ideas. Dinner was a lively, happy meal, ending with the special cakes made by Riniel and Celebrían from the elfling’s memory. The delicious little cakes were sure to become another Imladris tradition, and the cooks had carefully written down the recipe to make them regularly. 

It was a brilliant idea of Elrond’s. Instead of overtaxing the kitchens and everyone’s nerves with a constant stream of weddings, it would be one grand celebration that would also welcome the spring. Everyone in the valley would be invited, and it appeared as if the first Wedding Day would see at least five couples joined. 

Although Lindir suspected that Erestor and Glorfindel would wait for their wedding day to bond, he had no intention of waiting. He had waited nearly four thousand years to find his soulmate, and he saw no reason to delay his heart’s desire. 

Arriving at his door, the seneschal looked up at the tall healer and whispered, “Stay with me.”

Galuvaeron simply nodded, and opened the door to Lindir’s rooms.

Lindir gasped as the door closed and he found himself lifted against the healer’s chest. Wrapping his legs around Vaeron’s waist, his back pressed against the door, he held the healer’s face in his hands. His long, slender fingers threaded their way through Vaeron’s thick, dark hair, and he looked down into silver pools that sparkled with love and desire, before plundering the healer’s mouth with his own. Tongues dueled for dominance before Lindir finally relinquished any semblance of control and gave in to the intoxication of Vaeron’s kiss. When the need for breath finally forced their bruised lips apart, Lindir whispered huskily, “Take me to bed.” 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Erestor smiled as he lay in his new, comfortable, and large bed, curled against Glorfindel’s chest. One of the elflings’ beds had been moved into the room with them, and Melveldir and Riniel lay snuggled together with their kittens, sleeping, secure in the knowledge that their uncles were just a breath away, albeit within the curtain shrouded bed. Both elves knew the Peredhel elflings needed to be close to them - at least for a while. Helping them begin their new lives without their parents had to be placed above the elves’ own desires, and it was not so hard, for they loved the little ones as their own. 

Both Erestor and Glorfindel knew when the time came that Melveldir and Riniel slept in their own room alone, it would be a night for tears and sadness. But that time was not now, and the elves hoped that the days and nights the children spent with them would help to ease the pain when the little ones realized they would never see their parents again in Arda. 

The light of the full winter moon pierced the darkness through a small opening in the heavy curtains, and twinkling gleams of white softly illumined the room. Glorfindel caressed Erestor's cheek and smiled down at him, wondering anew at how one so beautiful could love him. "Are you happy, dear one?" he whispered. 

"How could I not be?" Erestor said softly. "We are sheltered in this forested bower, away from the world, and the ones I love the most in all of Middle-earth are here with me."

Glorfindel could not resist the temptation, and wrapping his arms around the slighter elf, he kissed Erestor long and lovingly. 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Discarded clothing was scattered on the floor, and shoes lay where they had been dropped. Lindir moaned as the healer’s mouth and hands elicited feelings he had never known before. Flashes of lightening ran through his body, and his toes tingled from the sensation. Words of undying devotion and love…always love…softly resonated in his ear, and there was no doubt in his heart or in his mind that he was Vaeron’s….and Vaeron was his. Lindir’s legs wrapped around the strong body hovering above him, as his mouth was once again plundered in a deep kiss.

Galuvaeron marveled at how this perfect, lithe elf fitted against him, as if they had been made for each other. Lindir was not as large as the healer, but he was strong. Firm muscles lay beneath silken skin, and the healer gently stroked the smaller elf’s sides and chest, eliciting soft moans from the one beneath him. Their tongues glided together, each tasting of the sweetness, and Vaeron felt as if his body was being consumed in the flames of Lindir’s fire.

There was an equality to their lovemaking, each giving and taking generously, until Lindir finally drew back, and once again twining his fingers through the healer’s dark hair, he searched silver eyes grown dark with passion and love, knowing they matched his own, and whispered, “All that I am, I surrender to you. My heart, my soul, my body, my love, I surrender to you. To you, my strong healer, I give all that I am. All my life, I have waited for the one who would complete me, and now I hold him in my arms. I give you my heart, and take yours in return. I give you my soul, and take yours in return. My body is your body. My breath is your breath. Each beat of your heart is my heart beating. With every breath you take, you breathe life into me. Take me and fill me with your love, for you have all of mine. No longer am I simply Lindir. I am Lindir, beloved of Galuvaeron. No longer do I exist without you.”

Vaeron’s throat constricted with emotion, and he nearly forgot to draw breath as he listened to Lindir’s words. Gently taking one of the seneschal’s hands from his hair, he held it over his heart and said slowly, his voice awash with wonder and love, “Feel the beating of my heart. It beats for you. Each breath I take, I breathe for you. I give you my heart, in exchange for your loving heart. I give you my soul, in exchange for your pure soul. I give you my body in exchange for your beautiful body. With all my heart, I love you, Lindir. From this moment forth, I belong to you. No longer am I alone, for you are here, within me.” He pressed seneschal’s hand firmly over his heart. “I am no longer merely Vaeron, for Lindir lives within me.”

So focused was Lindir on Galuvaeron’s words that he did not see the healer’s tears until one fell onto his cheek. Bringing his free hand to his own face, he touched his cheek and found that Vaeron’s tear had mingled with his own. “Why do we weep?” he asked in amazement.

“Because we love deeply,” the healer said, and he gently wiped Lindir’s cheeks with his fingers.

“Oh…Vaeron,” Lindir whispered. Throwing his arms around the healer’s shoulders, he held Galuvaeron to his heart.

The healer pushed his arms beneath Lindir and held him close. “Let me love you, Lindir,” he said softly. “Let me make you mine.”

And Lindir's heart sang.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly three months later…..

 

Erestor stood on the balcony outside of his office, leaning against a pillar, and watched as a myriad of elves placed the finishing touches to the decorations. The gardens had been turned into a wonderland: the trees, newly clothed in their green raiment, were adorned with colorful lanterns that would be lit at dusk, and ribbons of white and gold were tied around the trunks. Tables were placed throughout the gardens on fresh spring grass, and dressed in white clothes and garlands of flowers. Crystal and silver tableware sparkled among the flowers. He smiled at the sight, for the cruel winter had finally passed, and today was Imladris’ Wedding Day, the day when he was to finally bind himself to Glorfindel. 

He had worked as hard as all of the other residents of the valley preparing for the day, for it was Erestor who had laid out all of the plans, down to the menus for the meals for each of the newly wedded couples that would be left in their rooms. 

The cooks in the kitchens had labored for days preparing all of the delicacies for the huge banquet that would follow the ceremony; the gardeners had coaxed the sweetest blooms to grow for the decorations; tailors and dressmakers had labored for weeks over the garments for the engaged couples; and the jewelers had worked for many hours, crafting the finest golden rings. Every crystal goblet and silver plate had been polished until they shined; every linen tablecloth had been ironed until no wrinkle remained. The finest wines from the cellars had been opened and tasted for approval, a task that Elrond and Glorfindel had been delighted to claim for themselves. Elves brought out and inspected their finest clothing and jewels, making sure that all was perfect for the occasion. There was an excitement in the air that was palpable. 

Elrond joined Erestor on the balcony, and standing beside him, said quietly, “Happy, my friend?”

Erestor nodded. “Very. And excited – a bit nervous. I am very glad we decided to break with tradition and have the ceremonies first before the feast. I doubt I could eat anything.”

“I could not eat a thing before my wedding,” Elrond recalled. “It is a silly tradition that needs to be done away with, in my opinion. Once the ceremony was over and my nerves were back to normal, I was starving.”

“It is nearly time for me to go and get ready.” Erestor said. “Are you sure that you and Celebrían do not mind taking the children tonight?”

“Quite sure.” Elrond smiled. “They are a joy, and you and Glorfindel should be alone on your wedding night.”

Erestor blushed and murmured his thanks. The elflings had finally settled into a routine after several long weeks of trials. The first several nights the little ones had tried to sleep in their own room resulted in Erestor and Glorfindel joining them in the elflings’ room for the night. Once the shock and the newness of Imladris had worn off, grief had taken its place, and there were many days and nights of tears that had pained the older elves as much as it had the elflings. They had trusted their uncles when Glorfindel and Erestor had told that it was all right to be sad and cry sometimes, and the elflings did not try to hide their pain. But all of that was past, and Melveldir and Riniel were once again happy, with only occasional times of sadness and tears. “They are a joy, indeed,” Erestor said. “They have brought so much laughter and love into my life, as their uncle has. Sometimes I wonder how I could possibly have been so fortunate to be gifted with such love in my life.”

“Love *is* a gift, Erestor. Each day I thank the Valar for the gift of Celebrían’s love. To have her love and companionship is the greatest joy I have known. My wish for you this day is that you know the same joy with Glorfindel.”

Erestor nodded. “I know I shall. The weeks of winter that I spent in his arms are the happiest I have ever know.” He smiled. “What of the other couples you were checking on? Are they ready?”

Elrond snorted. “Lindir and Galuvaeron are acting as if it is nothing out of the ordinary, while arguing amicably, just like an old wedded couple, over what finery they should wear. Doroniel – the little house maid – had her mother so frazzled that the cooks had to shoo them away so they could finish cooking. She is a sweet maiden, and will make a good wife for Randirion, although I am still wondering how that shy, gentle, little maid ended up with Glorfindel’s second-in-command.”

Erestor chuckled. “The ways of love are strange, indeed. Whoever would have thought that Councilor Demegion would end up with the dairymaid Ninniel? They are in the hands of Ninniel’s mother, by the way, and I have her word they will be ready in time. Demegion was wearing a bemused smile on his face and gazing adoringly at Ninniel.”

“Have you checked on the others?” Elrond asked.

“Gaelon and Aerion were whispering in a corner of the library, exchanging kisses when they thought I could not see, so I sent them off to get ready. One is so alike the other that it is easy to see how they fell in love. They will be very happy together.”

“And our dear little scribe Maeriel?” Elrond asked.

“She was last seen dragging Dirhir from his smithy, bemoaning the state of his hands and wondering if they could get them clean in time for the ceremony,” Erestor answered with a grin. 

“Six weddings.” Elrond sighed happily. Something good had come out of their fell winter. “Celebrían is with Glorfindel and the elflings, helping them dress. It is time for you to come with me and do the same, my friend.”

~~~*~~~

Erestor finally stood in front of the mirror in Elrond’s rooms and took a deep breath. He barely recognized himself. Elrond had arranged a few intricate braids at the sides of his face, but the remainder of his hair fell in a shimmering ebon cascade down his back. Sapphires were woven among the braids and here and there among his loose hair. He wore new robes ordered by Elrond: a cream colored, floor-length tunic that sparkled with golden embroidery, and a golden surcoate and sash that shimmered like the sun. A healthy glow had returned to his skin, and his eyes sparkled.

“Oh, my,” Erestor breathed. “I am afraid that even Glorfindel will not recognize me.”

“He will,” Elrond said, “and he will think you are the most beautiful elf in all of Arda.”

Erestor could feel himself blush. He had tried very hard to become accustomed to compliments and accept them gracefully, but it was still difficult. 

“There is one more thing. It is your wedding gift from Glorfindel,” Elrond said, opening a box which sat upon his dressing table. From the box, he withdrew a golden circlet etched with small golden flowers, and placed it on Erestor’s brow, securing it among the braids. 

Erestor gazed at his reflection in the mirror and raised his hand to the circlet, softly running his fingers along its curves. “It is the same as Glorfindel’s,” he said softly, and there was wonder in his voice.

~~~*~~~

“Glorfindel, for the love of the Valar, hold still!” Celebrían commanded, as the last hank of golden hair she was attempting to weave a sapphire into slipped from her fingers.

Blue eyes gazed into the mirror to meet those of his Lady, and Glorfindel smiled apologetically. Holding his head still, he fingered the golden silk of his surcoate.

“Done, finally!” Celebrían exclaimed. Taking his circlet from the dressing table, she threaded its ends through his braids and placed it on his brow. “One more thing,” she said, opening a box on the table and removing a sapphire brooch set in gold. “Beautiful,” she said softly, pinning it to the neckline of his cream-colored tunic. “It is your wedding gift from Erestor.”

~~~*~~~

One by one, the wedding ceremonies were witnessed by the valley’s elves, all gathered for the happy event. Those couples fortunate to have their parents in Imladris were wed in the traditional way with one parent of each joining their hands and pronouncing the blessing before golden rings were exchanged.

The Lord and Lady of the valley had chosen to stand-in as parents for both Lindir and Galuvaeron and Erestor and Glorfindel, not only in the giving of the traditional wedding jewels, but in the joining of the couples’ hands and pronouncing the blessings during the ceremony. Elrond could not have been happier as he and Celebrían joined each couples’ hands and spoke the name of the One. In his heart, he knew each of them had found the one the he was meant to be with until the end of Arda, and each would find love and strength from their mate.

When the ceremonies were completed, the lanterns were lit in the trees, and their light cast a golden glow in the fading sunlight. To lantern and candlelight, the elves feasted, danced and sang, until one by one, each newly wedded couple faded away to their rooms.

~~~*~~~

Erestor and Glorfindel walked slowly back to their rooms – slowly because each few steps necessitated a stop to lean again a convenient wall as Glorfindel stole a passionate kiss, or Erestor grabbed Glorfindel and leaned against a pillar to taste the sweetness of his lover’s mouth just once more. When they finally made it to their rooms, neither one could enter fast enough. Hastily shutting the door behind them, they hurried to their bedroom – and stopped. 

“Oh, my,” breathed Erestor.

“Indeed.” Glorfindel stepped into the room, Erestor having no alternative but to follow since his hand was held in the warrior’s. 

The room had been transformed into a forest wonderland. Scented candles sparkled from mantle and tabletop. Along the carved trees forming the canopy of the bed were stretched branches of sweet smelling pine, and garlands of flowers trailed up the bedposts and headboard. The bedclothes were turned down, and petals of roses were strewn across the silken sheets. Posies of wildflowers were tied along the mantle, and a bouquet of roses sat on a table in front of the hearth, amid plates of delicacies and carafes of water and wine. 

“It is wonderful,” Erestor said softly, “and I cannot think of more perfect place to be with you this night.”

“It is perfect,” Glorfindel said, smiling down at the slight blush on Erestor’s cheeks. “You are perfect.”

“Will you take me to bed, my love?” Erestor asked, feeling almost shy. Even though he and Glorfindel had been sleeping together for months, they had never touched intimately. Shy or not, Erestor was more than ready for what the night would bring, and he longed for Glorfindel’s touch. His breath caught as he was swooped up into the warrior’s arms and carried to the bed to be gently laid upon rose petals. As the smell from the crushed petals filled his senses, his mouth was captured in a deep kiss that stole his breath away and robbed his mind of all but the glorious elf who held him in his arms.

No words were spoken as sapphire jewels and clasps, wedding gifts from Elrond and Celebrían, were carefully removed from sable and golden hair and lovingly laid aside to be stored and treasured. Two pair of gentle hands slowly and carefully unfastened the elaborate robes and untied undergarments, savoring every moment before each was revealed to the other. Lips hesitantly…shyly…followed hands, with whisper soft touches on firm skin.

“You are so beautiful,” Erestor whispered, laying beside Glorfindel and slowly moving his hands over his husband’s sculpted chest, still bronzed after the long winter months.

“No, that is you,” Glorfindel answered softly, his hands relishing the feel of soft, alabaster skin over light muscle. Moving his mouth along Erestor’s jaw line, he lapped at his lover’s neck, tasting and gently nibbling. “Touch me,” he whispered, moving his own hand to wrap firmly around Erestor’s hard shaft.

Erestor gasped when he felt Glorfindel’s hand wrap around him. He couldn’t remember anything ever feeling quite so good, and he cautiously grasped his husband’s member, feeling it swell even larger in his hand. “Oh,” he breathed, and then moved his head to kiss his mate deeply.

Glorfindel’s moan was lost in Erestor’s mouth as their tongues slid together in a slow, sensuous dance. Moving over Erestor, he aligned their lengths, encircling both of them with his hand and feeling Erestor do the same. And when their kiss finally ended, he looked down at his mate’s face, thinking that Erestor had never looked more beautiful. “So beautiful,” he whispered. 

Hands danced over taut and supple skin, mouths explored and tasted, and teeth gently nipped. Each elf reveled in new sensations and tastes, and the stimulation to their senses filled the room the soft moans and gasps. Gentle fingers lovingly prepared for the completion of their bonding, and when Glorfindel finally slid his aching arousal into Erestor’s tight heat, both elves gasped.

The sensation was so incredible that Glorfindel nearly lost control and spilled into the delicious warmth of Erestor’s body. “Are you well, beloved?” Glorfindel asked, stilling his movement for a moment to regain control of his body and to allow Erestor time to adjust. “I did not hurt you?”

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel, feeling the nearly uncontrollable urge to weep, so great was his heart filled with love for his wondrous spouse. “I am more than well,” he whispered, smiling gently at his mate. “You did not hurt me. It was perfect. You are perfect.”

Glorfindel bent his head to capture Erestor’s mouth in a deep kiss as he slowly moved his hips and withdrew from the silken heat, only to slowly sink back into the pulsing channel again. Twice, thrice, and he knew neither of them would last long, so great had been their longing for this final act of loving and binding. As Erestor wrapped his legs around the captain’s waist, pulling him in deeper, Glorfindel reached for the thick, hard erection that lay between them, stroking it firmly it time with his thrusts.

Erestor whimpered as the small bundle of nerves within him was touched with each thrust, the pleasure so blinding it was nearly unbearable, but he wanted it never to stop. Crying out, he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s broad shoulders, drawing the golden head down to rest on his neck, pulling his mate into himself. 

Their bond was lovingly forged, link by precious link, each giving and taking, souls merging and withdrawing to merge again, until they were one. Melded, linked, moving together in perfect harmony, one breath, one soul, they rose to the heavens, and then fell, no longer two but one; separate still, but each carrying a part of the other. 

~~~*~~~

The elflings grew, and under their uncles' guidance they learned knowledge and wisdom, and they became just and honorable. Riniel learned the art of healing from Elrond himself and became a skilled healer. Melveldir never gave up his music, but chose to join the Imladris guards. In time, they took their own mates, and new children were added to the House of the Golden Flower. Riniel and Melveldir's children and grandchildren were all deeply loved by Erestor and Glorfindel, and the little ones filled their hearts with joy and loved them in return.

And when the time came for the Elves to leave Middle-earth, Erestor, Glorfindel, and their family sailed with Lord Elrond. They looked forward to a new life, and were filled with the hope that Anorion would be waiting for them. When the white shores were in sight, they stood at the railings with the rest of the elves on the ship, and keen eyes scoured the docks, searching for loved ones. Two joyful cries sounded as Elrond and Galadriel spotted the now-healed Celebrían, but still Glorfindel's eyes searched the shore.

"There he is, Uncle," Riniel said excitedly, pointing to a golden-haired figure standing on the docks, and her face lit up in a smile matched only by those of her brother and uncle. Glorfindel's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy as he gazed upon the far figure of his long-lost brother.

As the ship docked, Erestor took his newest grand-niece from Riniel's arms and said, "Take them to their father, Glorfindel. The rest of us will be along behind."

As Riniel and Melveldir's spouses and families nodded in agreement, Glorfindel wrapped an arm around his niece and nephew and guided them to the gangway. 

"And besides, we want to watch what happens and the view is better from here, is it not, my dears?" Erestor said to his family after the three had left.

"It is indeed, Uncle," said Melveldir's wife, laughing joyfully, a sentiment echoed by the rest of the family. 

Upon hearing word that a ship was arriving, Anorion had joined the throng at the docks, hoping for new word of his brother and children. He knew from Celebrían that his children had survived the attack and had been raised and loved by Glorfindel and his mate, but that knowledge did not adequately prepare him for the sight of his tall, golden brother walking slowly towards him, one arm around each of the beaming, beautiful, dark-haired peredhil at his sides. Overcome with emotion, he simply stood and waited, tears blurring his vision.

Glorfindel gently guided the two ahead of him and into his brother's arms while he stood behind for a moment. Finally wrapping his arms around the three of them, he whispered brokenly, "I have loved them as my own and I have brought them home to you."

Tears streamed freely down Anorion's cheeks as he kissed the three beloved faces before him over and over again.

Erestor wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. His were not the only tears shed while watching the sight, and many handkerchiefs and sleeves were hurriedly put into use. "Come along, everyone," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "It is time to meet him and find our new home."

~~~*~~~

Erestor stood at the window, a gentle smile on his face, and his eyes fixed on the star-studded sky. The family was all safely sheltered in Anorion's large house near the coast, and Glorfindel's brother had spent much of the day getting to know his new family and reveling in his children and grandchildren. Riniel, Melveldir, their children, and grandchildren would eventually set up homes of their own, but for now, all were content under Anorion’s roof.

"Happy, dear one?" Glorfindel asked, coming up behind his mate and enclosing Erestor in his arms.

"Very," Erestor whispered, leaning back against the beloved body of his husband and tucking his head under Glorfindel's chin. A soft chuckle sprang from his lips.

"What?" Glorfindel asked.

"I was just remembering Anorion's face when you started introducing all of his grandchildren and great grandchildren to him."

Glorfindel's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "That is what he gets for dying and leaving his children with us. A good thing he has this big house and room for all of us."

A comfortable silence grew around them and they looked at the stars together for long moments. Finally, Erestor spoke softly. "Glorfindel, in all our long years together, I have never asked for anything but your love, and that you have given me in abundance. But there is something I wish for and would ask for now."

"Tell me, and it is yours, my love," Glorfindel answered, bending down to steal a kiss from Erestor's lips.

"I have dreamt of us having our own home - for just the two of us. Big enough for the young ones and friends to come and visit when they please, and small enough for the two of us to keep. In a valley by a river, surrounded by trees. And gardens. Gardens where we can grow flowers and our own fruits and vegetables." 

"And a very large bedroom to hold our bed," Glorfindel added. Unwilling to part with that one piece of furniture, their bed lay in the hold of the ship, waiting to be brought ashore. "And a library for all of our books."

And so a valley with a gentle river was found and a home was built. It was small enough for the two of them, but close enough and big enough for new nephews and nieces to come and gain knowledge and wisdom at Erestor's knee, and to learn justice and honor at Glorfindel's. Anorion, Riniel, Melveldir, Elrond, and the rest of their family and friends came and visited often, and the family flourished and grew in the gentle breezes that flowed through Erestor's gardens. 

The End


End file.
